Bittersweet
by Lady Barbara
Summary: My first Pokemon fanfic. You've been warned. Ash and Misty's adult life.
1. "I Don't Love You Anymore"

Bittersweet Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 4 44 2001-10-14T02:42:00Z 2001-10-28T02:05:00Z 2 829 4729 39 9 5807 9.3821 

Bittersweet

**A Pokemon Fanfiction by Barb the JavaMaster**

Legal Disclaimer 

Pokemon and its related characters are copyrighted to their respective owners including Game Freak, 4Kids Entertainment, Nintendo, etc.  No profit is being made from this story.

Author's Notes 

This story represents my first attempt at Pokemon fanfiction.  Criticism is welcome; good reviews are adored.  Writing this fanfiction was therapeutic for me, but I also did it because when I first discovered FF.N, I read a lot of the romance stories involving Ash & Misty.  Most of the plots centered on them revealing their feelings of love for each other and then "living happily ever after."  

I simply wanted to explore another side of 'happily ever after.'  After all, falling in love is not necessarily an achievement, but rather sustaining that love over a period of time despite obstacles and conflicts of various sorts, is the real achievement.  

The two characters Andrew and Alexandra belong to me (literally).  Dr. James Berringer is also my creation.  

**Rating:  PG for mature topics.**

Text in triangular brackets denote thoughts

Text in [squared brackets] is translated Pokemon speech

Text preceded by dashes as follows --- denotes flashbacks or thoughts and words from the past

The Fic Chapter One:  "I Don't Love You Anymore" 

The gray sky and rainy weather that had lasted the better part of the day just about matched Misty's mood.  She and Ash were driving home from Viridian City, where they'd attended a Pokemon League conference.  Their children, Andrew and Alexandra, sat happily in the back seat, oblivious to the penetrating silence between Ash and Misty.  Ash had been quiet for the entire trip; then again, when called upon to speak in public, he usually became quite shy and withdrawn.  But never like this, and Misty was becoming unnerved by his behavior.  

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing…I mean, it is something, but we'll talk later, okay?"

"If it's something, please tell me now.  What's going on?"

"How to say this…."  Ash's voice trailed off.  Misty looked at the man with whom she had spent the better part of her life with:  he seemed anxious and somewhat embarrassed.  

"What?"  Misty felt colder but wasn't sure exactly why.  After all, she was wearing a sweater.

"I don't love you anymore.   And I don't think I have for a couple of years now.  It's been a gradual thing, Misty, but…"  Ash continued talking but Misty stopped listening after the first sentence.  "I don't love you anymore."  What?  Had she heard him right?  "I don't love you anymore."  Misty felt a pain in her back, deep inside her body, which seemed to paralyze her momentarily.  

Misty knew they had been distant, but certainly not that bad.  Or was it?  Since Ash Ketchum had won the Pokemon League Championships at the age of 17, and then become a Pokemon Master at age 22, they had always been together.  They had spent their whole lives together practically, since they were 10 and 11 years old, respectively.  After becoming the Master, Ash had hesitantly asked Misty how she felt about spending their adulthood together…as husband and wife.  Through tears, Misty responded, "Yes," and they were married the following autumn.  

Misty thought for a moment.  She had been 23 when they got married, 24 when she gave birth to Andrew, their first child, and 26 when she had given birth to Alexandra, their second child.  Misty had wanted a third, coming from a family of four sisters, but Ash had felt it best not to "push the issue" as he'd called it.  After all, being a Pokemon Master doesn't automatically make one rich; famous, maybe.  But money had always been an issue for both of them.  And now the man whom she had given her heart to at the tender age of 12 was telling her he didn't think he loved her anymore.

"Ash, I have to know something," Misty's mind snapped back to the present.  "Is there…someone else?"

"No.  I mean, not really."

"What the hell does that mean, Ash Ketchum? 'Not really'?"

"I didn't want the marriage to end that way.  Misty, you know me.  My father—hurt my mother.  Physically and emotionally.  I swore I'd never be like him. 'Not really' means I had an opportunity once, a year ago, but I didn't take it.  Like I said, I didn't want it to end that way."  Ash frowned.  

"Did I know her?"  Misty mentally checked every girl she and Ash had ever met, searching for an answer.

"No.  We met at a Pokemon Conference like the one we attended today.  You weren't there, of course."  

Misty thought for a moment.  It must have been the year that my sisters and I went to the Orange Islands for a vacation.  They had taken Andrew and Alexandra, and had a marvelous time.  But Misty was angry at Ash:  all he seemed to care about was the blasted League and his responsibilities.  If Pokemon were the number one thing in Ash's life, where did that leave Misty?  The kids?  Their marriage?  But, he hasn't strayed, she thought.  Or is he even telling me the truth?  

Misty felt a massive Psyduck-sized headache coming on.  She suddenly noticed that her sweater was becoming wet.  For a surreal moment, she felt as though she were outside of the automobile, looking inside at the unhappy couple and their children, watching a TV-reality show where everyone's messed-up lives are paraded before the cameras for the enjoyment of others.  It took Misty a second or two before she realized she was crying.  

"What's the matter, Mommy?"  Andrew chirped.  Misty half-turned to see a smaller, younger version of Ash smiling at her.  His messy black hair and Ash's battered Pokemon League cap atop his head made Misty smile slightly.  

"Nothing, honey.  Everything's going to be okay."

_To be continued…._


	2. "We Need to Talk"

Bittersweet Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 2 219 2001-10-28T05:35:00Z 2001-10-28T05:35:00Z 7 2901 16538 137 33 20309 9.3821 

Bittersweet

A Pokemon Fanfiction by Barb the JavaMaster

Legal Disclaimer 

Pokemon and its related characters are copyrighted to their respective owners including Game Freak, 4Kids Entertainment, Nintendo, etc.  No profit is being made from this story.

Author's Notes 

The two characters Andrew and Alexandra belong to me (literally).  Dr. James Berringer is also my creation.  

**Rating:  PG for mature topics.**

Text in triangular brackets denote thoughts

Text in [squared brackets] is translated Pokemon speech

Text preceded by dashes as follows --- denotes flashbacks or thoughts and words from the past

Chapter Two:  "We Need to Talk" 

"Ash, we have to talk now.  Please?"  Misty pleaded.

Ash was kicking off his shoes when he heard Misty's request.  He looked at his wife and felt immense frustration:  at her, at himself, at everything.  

"Misty, I know we need to talk.  Look, let's just get the kids to bed right now, okay?"  Misty agreed.  Misty took Alexandra to her pink-walled room and helped her put on her pink Jigglypuff pajamas.  Alexandra bounded happily into bed and Misty smiled at her.

"Good night, Mommy."  Alexandra said.

"Good night, sweetie.  I love you."  

"And I love you, and Daddy, and Pikachu…"  Alexandra continued.

"Go to bed, Alex."  Misty was used to this and smiled despite her weariness.  

"Mommy?  Will you read me a story?  Please?"  Alexandra batted her eyelashes in the same manner that her aunts had taught her to do when she wanted her own way.  

Misty sighed.  "Not tonight, honey.  Daddy and I have to talk.  But tomorrow, I will read whatever book you want, okay?"  Misty leaned over and kissed Alexandra's forehead.  

"Oh, okay."  Alexandra accepted Misty's explanation and rolled over onto her side, closing her eyes.  Once she was sure Alexandra was asleep, Misty went to see if Andrew was in bed yet.  She stood in the doorway to Andrew's room and watched Ash sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling the Charizard comforter up to Andrew's chest.  

"Get to bed, okay, Andrew?"

"Daddy, can I leave tomorrow?"  Andrew asked.  Ash looked puzzled.

"What?"

"On my Pokemon journey.  Please?  Can I leave tomorrow?"  Andrew repeated.  Ash smiled.  Misty chuckled.  This was all she and Ash had heard since Andrew turned five.  _Three more years of this_, she thought.  

"No, Andrew, you're only seven," Ash held up seven fingers.  "And you have to be ten years old," Ash held up all his fingers, "before you can get a Pokemon license.  Okay?  Now go to bed."  

"Aw, man," Andrew said.  He rolled over and was soon asleep.  Ash stood up and saw Misty standing in the doorway, smiling.  _Andrew is so much like Ash it's scary_, Misty thought.  Ash frowned, as did Misty.  The cold, chilling feeling she'd had in the car was washing over her again.  Misty cleared her throat and spoke softly as Ash turned off Andrew's bedroom lamp.  

"So, Ash, can we talk now?"

"I guess."

They retreated to their bedroom down the hall from Andrew's room.  Misty sat on the edge of the bed.  Ash stood in front of her warily.  

"What's going on, Ash?  What is it?"  Misty said.  

"Misty, I told you how I felt.  Nothing's going on, really—"  Ash trailed off as he felt his entire body tense.  

"Don't tell me nothing's going on.  You cannot tell me that you don't love me anymore and WALK AWAY!"  Misty's voice became louder than she'd intended.

Ash silenced her with a look.  "Don't wake the kids, Mist."  

It had been a while since he had called her 'Mist'; the first time she'd heard him say this, she thought he was being sarcastic as usual.  It took a few seconds for her brain to register that Ash was giving her a nickname, a pet name, and that she should take this as a sign of affection.  Misty felt tears clouding her vision.

"What's wrong, Ash?  Can you at least tell me that?"

"I think that—um—that is, I…." Ash's voice was low and filled with uncertainty.  "I think we've grown apart, Misty.  I mean, I am the Pokemon Master and I have a lot of responsibilities to deal with every single day, Misty…"

"And I have told you repeatedly, Ash, to delegate those responsibilities so you can spend more time with your family, haven't I?"  Misty heard the sarcasm in her voice and was suddenly ashamed.  

"I have tried, Misty, but sometimes I'm the only person who can handle the job, you know?  You work at the Pokemon Centre with Nurse Joy in Pallet Town all day.  You're gone all day, too."  

"Yes, but I'm home by six each night.  I don't work overtime, Ash."  

Angrily, Ash responded, "Unless you're surfing the 'net all night like you have been for the past few nights."  

Misty sighed loudly.  "Ash, I am not 'surfing the net.'  Joy simply asked me to find some information for her online and I did.  That's all.  I am not going into chat rooms or anything else like that.  Besides, you have spent far more time on our computer than I ever have.  You and your stupid role-playing games!  Most nights, you go on the computer right after dinner and I don't hear a word from you until midnight--or later!"

"Misty, I need some down time, don't I?  Those 'stupid games' as you call them, help me relax after a long day at the Gym.  And they have helped make me a better Trainer and Master."

"Are Pokemon _all_ you care about, Ash?"

"Of course not."  Ash sighed and ran his fingers through his unruly hair.  "I do care about you and the kids, too."  Ash stepped backwards and almost tripped over a small duffel bag which Misty recognized as the grey duffel bag that Ash had bought on their honeymoon in the Orange Islands almost 10 years ago.  But instead of being in the closet it was on the floor, fully packed, along with a blue suitcase and a garment bag containing Ash's two good business suits.  Misty hadn't noticed this before.  She looked around, disbelieving her eyes.  

"What is this?  I don't suppose you're taking me on a second honeymoon, Ash?"  Misty said in a strangled breath.  She was trying hard to regulate the anger and helplessness she felt inside.  

"Misty—I'm going to stay with my mother for a few days.  I just need to get things sorted out in my head, okay?  Maybe this will help both of us—to clear our heads, or something.  And my mother's taking the kids this weekend anyhow, remember?"  Ash shuffled his feet, not looking at Misty.  

The thought of staying in their house alone for two or more days hit Misty like an explosion.  Loneliness had been her worst enemy since childhood and now Ash was leaving her, leaving their marriage, and taking the kids with him.  

"I'm so sorry."  It took Misty a moment to realize she had spoken those words.  Crying, she stood to face her husband, whose own eyes were filled with tears.  Ash wiped his nose absentmindedly.  

"When—are you leaving?"  Misty asked as calmly as she could under the circumstances.

"Friday night, after I get home from the Gym.  My mom will keep Andrew and Alexandra over the weekend, and you can pick them up Monday evening on your way home from the Pokemon Center."  

"What about you?"  Misty whispered.

"I—I don't know when I'll come back, Misty.  I really need some time to sort things out, okay?"  Misty drew Ash closer and hugged him as hard as she could.  He held her tightly.  

"Do you want to work things out?"  Misty asked tenderly.

The answer shook Misty to her core:  "I don't know."

Friday came all too soon for Misty who had spent the better part of the week in a haze of jumbled emotions.  She had been so distracted at work that she had accidently dropped an injured Oddish on the floor, causing further damage.  Joy hadn't really rebuked her, but only said that Misty should take a short break.  Misty agreed and went into the kitchenette and stayed for a full ten minutes, letting the tears flow freely, before attempting to make herself presentable for work.  Her studies for her doctorate in Pokemon medicine were becoming seriously neglected; she had an examination coming up in the next few weeks and wasn't anywhere near prepared.  But could she really expect to prepare herself, to study, with her world ending right now?  Misty shook her head, pushing the thoughts from her mind.  She concentrated on her job until five o'clock came, which it did with amazing speed.

"Kids, are you ready to go?"  Ash called to Andrew and Alexandra, who were currently running about the house looking in the usual hiding places for their shoes.  

"Daddy, are you coming to Grandma's, too?"  Andrew asked hopefully.  The possibility of battling Dad and being allowed to win again loomed over Andrew's head like a rainbow.  

"Yes.  I'll be staying at Grandma's for a couple of days, Andrew."  Ash replied.  Andrew looked surprised for a second.  Misty turned away and helped Alexandra put on her shoes.  A couple of days, and then what:  happily ever after?  _It can't be that easy_, Misty thought.  They loaded the kids into Ash's Toyota Camry.  The penetrating cold that Misty felt was still inside of her, but now seemed to be spreading outwards, covering the space where she and Ash stood facing each other like opponents rather than mates.  

"Have a good time, kids," Misty said with forced cheerfulness.

"We will," two voices chorused.  

"Ash, I…"  Misty was at a loss for words, a rare occasion.  The words formed in her mind very clearly, ready to be spoken, but her mouth and larynx would not cooperate.  Misty looked at the ground and then at Ash, who was studying the car's detail work closely.  

"Are you okay?"  Ash asked.  

Misty was astonished.  The man whom she loved and whom she was sure loved her back was asking if she was okay.  Those three simple words had been spoken many times between them, in dire and even life-threatening situations, but Misty had never felt as helpless as she did in that moment.  

"How can I be okay, Ash?  What do you think?"  Misty said, thoroughly disheartened.  

"Look, we've got to get going.  We'll talk, Misty.  I promise."  Ash got into his car and drove away without waving goodbye.  Andrew and Alexandra waved and blew kisses to Misty who returned them with a smile that from a distance might seem genuine.  

As she walked back into her now totally empty house, Misty decided it was time for bed.  Although it was only early evening, she simply could not concentrate or focus her energies on anything.  She wanted to sleep, to rest, to give her roiling emotions a chance to calm down.  Misty walked to her, no to their, bedroom and took off her shoes.  She opened the closet door and was greeted by some of Ash's clothes hanging neatly next to her own.  Absently dropping her shoes on the floor, she reached out and stroked one of Ash's cotton polo shirts.  She brought it close to her face and thought that she could still detect some of his cologne on the fabric.  And that is when she fell to the ground, weeping, clutching Ash's shirt to her chest as though it were a life preserver and she a drowning victim.  

When Misty drove to Delia Ketchum's house on Monday evening, she found everyone outside in Delia's yard playing with Togepi and Mr. Mime.  Alexandra noticed Misty first and came running to greet her.  

"Mommy!"  Alexandra yelled.  Misty parked her Land Rover and got out, sweeping Alexandra into her arms.  

"Hey, sweetie.  How was your visit to Grandma's?"  

"Good.  She got us new toys, wanna see?"  Alexandra tugged on Misty's arm.  _Ah, something else for me to trip on_, Misty thought.  Delia was doing her grandmotherly duty by spoiling the kids rotten.  "Delia, how are you?"  Misty asked, seeing her surrogate mother walking towards her.  

"Fine, Misty, and how are you holding up?"  Delia hugged Misty.  Misty looked puzzled for a minute, then remembered that Ash was—well, home, now.  

"I don't know, Delia.  I wish I could say I feel fine, but I don't."

"Want to come inside for a few minutes?"  Delia asked kindly.

"I'd love to."  As much as Misty might have wanted to pound Ash with her trusty mallet, she couldn't feel anything but love for Delia, who had pretty much adopted Misty as her own.  While the kids re-packed their overnight bags at Delia's command, she and Misty sat down at the kitchen table.  Misty remembered how she'd felt first admitting to Delia that she loved Ash while sitting at this very table.  Delia placed a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of Misty, who wrapped her hands around the mug, seeking warmth.  Since Misty had hardly eaten all day, she couldn't refuse Delia's home-baked chocolate chip cookies.  Delia sat down with her own coffee and looked at the distressed woman seated in her home.

"Ash and I have talked a little, Misty.  I don't know all the details, and quite frankly, I don't want to know.  But Ash did tell me that you two were having a hard time.  I told Ash that he could stay here for a while, but I know he belongs with you."  

"Delia," Misty began, "Ash told me that he doesn't love me anymore."  Misty took a breath before she began crying softly.  "What have I done wrong?"

Delia extended her hand and took Misty's in her own.  "I don't think you have done anything wrong, Misty.  You and Ash must continue working as a team.  I have seen you both work together in Pokemon training and battling, and you complement each other very well.  You just have to apply that same thinking to your marriage."  

Misty nibbled on her cookie while Delia continued speaking; now she was giving a description of the kids' weekend activities.  _A long time ago, someone—maybe Brock—said that Ash and I made a good team.  That our Pokemon worked well together.  Why can't Ash and I work together as husband and wife?_

"Misty?"  Delia's voice snapped Misty back to reality.  Misty unconsciously straightened in her chair as though she were a child being disciplined by a parent.  

"I know it's none of my business, but have you or Ash considered counseling?"

"Counseling?  You mean psychiatry?"  Misty asked.

"No, I mean marriage counseling."  Delia noticed Misty's raised eyebrows and smiled.  "Look, I can sit here and give advice all day, but as Ash is my son, I don't think I'd be able to give you an objective viewpoint, which is what I think you both need."  

"I think you're right, Delia.  But I don't know how Ash will feel.  He gets very introspective sometimes, and can be hard to read."  

Delia laughed.  "Ash is an only child, Misty.  Only children tend to keep to themselves a lot.  I will ask Ash tonight, if you like, and have him make an appointment.  He is the one who instigated the separation.  Is that okay with you?"  

Misty hugged Delia tightly.  "Anything you do is fine with me, Delia.  Thank you."

"I love you both, Misty.  Please remember that.  No matter what happens."  Misty shuddered involuntarily at Delia's comment, making Delia hug her more tightly.

I know, Delia.  Believe me, I know."  Misty held onto Delia for a second more before turning to the living room and her two video game-obsessed children, who appeared transfixed by the action on the screen.  

"Are you kids ready to go?"  Misty asked, already knowing the answer she would receive.

"No!"  Both replied.

"Oh, let them play a few minutes longer.  They haven't been inside too much today.  Want to order a pizza for dinner?"  

"Yeah!"  Two voices replied from the living room.  Misty laughed.

"Have you eaten dinner yet, Misty?"

"No.  Pizza's fine with me."  

As Delia went to look up the phone number of the Pallet Pizza Palace, Misty walked behind the children and watched them play.  Andrew had inherited Ash's intense gaze when battling; he blocked everything else out, and just concentrated on the battle at hand.  The doorknob turned noisily and Misty looked over her shoulder to see Ash walking in.  

Their eyes met for a brief moment.  "I thought you were taking the kids home, Misty."

"I'm staying for dinner, Ash, if that's okay."  Misty said evenly.  

"Um, yeah, I guess so.  It's mom's house, after all.  How are the kids doing?"  Ash seemed to fumble with his words when talking to Misty, something he had not done since they were young teens and he had first admitted he had a crush on her.  

"See for yourself.  They're in the den."  Misty stepped aside as Ash walked past her.  Misty decided that she missed the usual kiss he gave her when he first came home.  

"Andrew, Alex, how are you guys?  Is everything okay?"  Ash noticed that Alexandra was bouncing Togepi up and down on her lap and the little egg looked vaguely nauseated.  "Uh, Alexandra, be careful with Togepi, okay?"

Alexandra nodded absently and kept bouncing the little Egg Pokemon, but more lightly.  "Toki-toki-priiii!" [I am going to throw up on this kid right now!]

"Pi-pi-pi-pika-chu-pika." [Togepi, this is why they make humans grow up before becoming trainers] Pikachu said, rubbing against Alexandra's leg.  The static charge Pikachu had built up made her move quickly.  Togepi saw his chance and escaped to the safety of Misty, his 'mommy.'

"We're ordering pizza, Ash, if that's okay with you."  Delia said from the kitchen, where she had nearly tripped over Mr. Mime, who was washing the dishes Misty and Delia had just placed in the sink not five minutes ago.  As Delia turned her back to the couple in the den, a long, uncomfortable silence enveloped the house.  Ash managed a half-smile but Misty only looked at her shoes and cradled Togepi.  There was much to be said, but the words were so difficult, and the silence however unbearable, was the safer alternative.  

"Ash, your mother mentioned something to me today.  I think we should consider it.  She suggested that you and I go for counseling."

"Counseling?  Marriage counseling?"  Ash asked in surprise.  _My parents are divorced,_ he thought bitterly, _and counseling certainly didn't help them any.  But if Misty wants to…._

"Yes, Ash," Misty said as she placed Togepi back in Alexandra's outstretched arms, ignoring the little egg's cries.  She took Ash's hands in her own and continued, "I love you.  I always have and probably always will.  But I just don't understand you lately.  You seem, well, distracted, with work and all.  You haven't been eating or sleeping well.  Is this part of it?  Are you getting burned out?"

"No.  I don't think I'm getting burned out."  Ash let go of Misty's hands.  _I haven't been the Pokemon Master that long, and she thinks I can't handle it._  "I honestly don't know why I feel this way.  I really don't, Misty."  Ash looked so helpless that Misty wanted to hug him.  

Misty tried again.  "Please just tell me how you feel, Ash."

"I can't!"  Ash's voice reverberated loudly through the house.  Andrew and Alexandra whirled around in surprise.  Even Togepi looked shocked at 'daddy' speaking to 'mommy' in that way.  

"Daddy?  Why are you yelling at Mommy?"  Andrew asked.  Misty and Ash turned to their children and felt ashamed.  

"Daddy's not—yelling at anybody, Andrew.  I'm not yelling at Mommy."  Ash ran his fingers through his hair.  _I'm yelling at myself._

Delia, having heard the commotion, wandered into the den with some hesitation.  "Ash?  Is anything wrong?"  

"No, Mom.  Nothing's wrong."  Lying to his mother had never been one of Ash's skills and Delia saw the stricken looks on everyone's faces.  "Look, I'm really tired.  I'm going to lay down for a while.  Just save me a slice of pizza, and I'll eat later."  Ash slowly climbed the stairs to his childhood bedroom, with a stunned Misty watching as he faded from view.  Delia rescued Togepi from Alexandra's clutches and slipped an arm around Misty's shoulder.  

Misty blinked.  "Delia?  You mentioned marriage counseling?"  

"Yes?"

"Okay.  Believe it or not, marriage counseling is covered under the health insurance plan provided by the League.  I'll get a list of therapists from Joy and make the appointment myself."  Delia saw tears in Misty's eyes and, she thought, in Togepi's as well.  But Misty for the first time in weeks felt something inside her that wasn't coldness or loneliness—she felt warmth, and with it came hope.

_To be continued…._


	3. Interventions

Bittersweet Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 4 289 2001-10-28T17:14:00Z 2001-11-04T17:30:00Z 12 4940 28158 234 56 34580 9.3821 

Bittersweet

A Pokemon Fanfiction by Barb the JavaMaster

Legal Disclaimer 

Pokemon and its related characters are copyrighted to their respective owners including Game Freak, 4Kids Entertainment, Nintendo, etc.  No profit is being made from this story.

Author's Notes 

The two characters Andrew and Alexandra belong to me (literally).  Dr. James Berringer is also my creation.  

**Rating:  PG for mature topics.**

Text in _italics_ denote thoughts

Text in [squared brackets] is translated Pokemon speech

Text preceded by dashes as follows --- denotes flashbacks or thoughts and words from the past

Chapter Three:  Interventions 

Delia heard Ash before she saw him, padding downstairs in blue shorts and a blue tee-shirt.  He walked over to the refrigerator with effort, scrounged inside for the leftover pizza, took it out and noiselessly picked up a plate from the cupboard.   Delia looked at her son's tired eyes, red and bloodshot, and knew that he had been crying.  It tore Delia's heart out to see him like this.  _I won't interfere,_ Delia repeated silently, as she watched her son eat his dinner away from his home, his family, and his life.  

_All right,_ Delia thought, _it is now or never.  I won't interfere.  But I will not watch my only son disintegrate before my eyes._  Delia clicked off the television and sat down next to Ash at the kitchen table.  He acknowledged her presence with a nod of his head but kept his eyes down and his face shielded by his hand.  

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum," Delia began, and Ash looked up and saw warmth in her eyes.  Ash turned slightly to face her.  Whether you were four or forty, when your mother used all three of your names at once, you paid attention.  

"I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you, Ash.  Achieving your goal in life so young, and having such a beautiful family.  I love you, Ash, with all my heart.  But I did not raise you to be a coward."  

Ash blinked.  "Where is this going, Mom?"

"Where?  Hopefully it will lead you home, where you belong."

"Mom, I am home.  Remember?  And I am not a coward."  Ash was not in the mood for a fight but what was his mother talking about?

Delia smiled.  "That's funny.  I seem to remember a ten-year-old boy, full of energy, leaving this house while proclaiming to the world that he would become the greatest Pokemon Master of all time."  Ash had to smile at the memory.  "This is not his home—not anymore.  His home is where his wife and children live."

"I know, Mom.  But things are—different now.  Please try to understand."  

"Different how, Ash?"

"It's hard to explain, Mom.  Misty and I aren't—well, we haven't—been getting along for some time.  I came home here just to sort things out for myself."

"For yourself, Ash?  What about Misty and the kids?"

"What about them?  Mom, according to Misty, I am the dumbest person who ever lived."  Ash seethed.

"Oh, Ash, don't start this childish argument again…"  Delia said.  

"I mean it, Mom.  I am just as sick—no, sicker—of hearing it.  If Misty actually thinks I am so stupid, what does that say about her, since she's the one who married me?"  Delia could see Ash's anger building inside of him.  The argument never changed.  When they were kids, usually Brock or Delia or someone with common sense forced Ash and Misty to apologize to each other, which they did, grudgingly at first.  Arguing with Misty at home, though, was far worse, Ash decided, because nobody forced them to apologize.  Pride and anger built walls where doors once stood open.    

"Ash, neither one of you is stupid.  You are the current Pokemon Master, and Misty is studing to be a Pokemon doctor.  Stupidity does not go hand-in-hand with your respective career choices, you know."  

"I know, Mom, I know. "  Ash looked at his half-eaten slice of pizza.  "I am very tired, Mom.  I just want to eat and then go to bed, okay?"  

"Okay, Ash," Delia backed off.  "We can talk anytime, you know that.  But do me a favor, Ash.  Please talk to Misty.  She doesn't understand where all this anger and hurt is coming from, and she wants to help you."  Delia kissed Ash good night and walked to her bedroom.  

_Where is it coming from?  Probably from Misty neglecting me all these years,_ Ash thought.  

"Misty, what on earth are you doing here on a Saturday?"  Joy asked incredulously.  Misty had just walked into the Pallet Town Pokemon Center dressed for work.  Joy sensed the tension in Misty's demeanor and asked, "Is everything okay, Misty?"

"No, Joy, actually it isn't," Misty replied in a low voice.  "Two days ago, Ash told me that he doesn't love me anymore.  And we've been separated—physically—since yesterday."  

Joy was completely stunned.  "Oh, no, Misty.  Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know what to talk about, Joy.  Ash hasn't been forthcoming with me about what's going on.  I'm really in the dark here.  He took the kids to his mother's house for the weekend and I'm alone.  So I decided to come in today—if that's okay with you."  

"Of course."  Joy wrapped an arm around Misty's shoulder.  "I'm sure you don't want to be home alone."  Misty nodded and sat down in her chair behind the large wraparound front desk of the Pokemon Center.  Misty sighed heavily and turned on her computer.  Joy looked at Misty and was slightly taken aback by the haunted look in Misty's aquamarine eyes, which normally sparkled.  Joy knew from her relatives' experiences with Ash, Misty, and her brother-in-law Brock that the three companions had often become lost in the literal sense during the course of their Pokemon journeys.  But what Joy saw in Misty's eyes went deeper than any physical hurt; it appeared that a part of her soul had been taken away.  

Misty looked up at Joy.  "I'm sorry if I've been distracted at work lately, but I am finding it hard to concentrate, Joy," Misty said apologetically.

"I'm sure you have, " Joy replied kindly.  "You know, Misty, marriage counseling and the like are provisions of the League's health insurance plan.  But only if you think it would help."  Joy sat down next to Misty. 

"I would go in an instant, but I'm not sure Ash will agree to this.  We actually tried counseling  a couple of years ago, Joy.  It was Ash's idea, believe it or not.  But when we finally got to the doctor's office, Ash just became completely quiet and hardly said anything." Misty remembered.  They had made it through two sessions before Ash's responsibilities had overtaken his life.   _A lot of good that did us.  We'd agree on what we needed to do while at the doctor's office but never once did we take the necessary action at home._ Misty felt immense frustration welling up inside of her.  

"Joy, do you happen to have the list of what doctors are covered under the insurance plan?" 

"Yes, it's somewhere around here.  I'll give it to you at lunch time." Joy smiled.  "Please try not to worry too much, Misty.  I think—no wait, I know—that you both love each other too much to let your marriage end like this."  

"How do you know that?" Misty asked.  Discussing her personal life at work was something Misty rarely, despite the fact that she and Joy had become good friends.  But Misty respected Ash's desires to keep their family life private and away from his League title and its associated complexities.   Gossip and innuendo traveled very fast through the Kanto region.  

"I won the pool." Joy leaned back in her chair and smiled at Misty's blank expression.  "Joy in Vermillion City, my third cousin once removed, started the pool.  Each of us put in ten dollars.  It would up involving all the Joys, three Officer Jennies, um, let's see, Melody Flura, Giselle Oak, and Duplica Simmons.  We were all betting on whether or not you two would eventually get together."  Misty sweatdropped but managed a smile.  _I always wondered where Joy got that beautiful garnet ring,_ Misty thought with an inward chuckle.  

Misty relaxed for the first time in days and their conversation became more mundane.  It was rudely interrupted by Ash running into the Center holding a very injured Pikachu.  "Joy, I need some help here!"  

"What happened, Ash?" Joy snapped on rubber gloves and gingerly took a whimpering Pikachu from Ash's arms.  

"Pikachu forgot to duck and took a Fire Spin attack head-on." 

Misty got up to help Joy, but she had already disappeared into the Center's intensive-care unit.  A rectangular light with a needle superimposed over it flashed on, signaling the beginning of treatment.  Misty turned her eyes towards her anguished husband, who watched the doors of the ICU pneumatically shut with a hissing sound.  

"Who were you battling, Ash?" Misty asked neutrally.

"Huh?" Ash turned to his wife.  

"I said, who were you battling?"

"A guy with a very powerful Magmar." 

"Ash!  You sent Pikachu up against Magmar?  What were you thinking?  Don't you remember what happened the last time…" Misty trailed off as she saw anger in Ash's dark eyes.  

"Yes, Misty, I remember exactly what happened the last time." Ash said patiently.  "But right now, I'm only concerned about Pikachu, so would you please just _shut up_!"  

Misty stepped back.  A slap in the face would have caused her less distress than hearing Ash speak to her so harshly.  They stood frozen on opposite sides of the desk, glowering at each other for a few minutes before Ash finally turned and went to the Center's waiting room, never once meeting Misty's gaze.  Misty recognized Ash's defense system: he was shutting down emotionally.  Misty sighed and turned to the intensive-care unit, which Joy had just exited.  _Lunch time cannot come too soon for me,_ Misty thought.  

"Ash, I'm sorry," Misty apologized as she sat down next to Ash in the waiting room.  Ash shuffled his feet and met her questioning gaze.  He looked angry but said nothing, only nodding in affirmation.  "You know I love Pikachu very much, and I am just as concerned as you are.  I'm sure he will be all right, Ash.  Uh…would you like something to drink?  A cup of coffee?" 

"Actually, I would, Misty.  Where is it?" Ash asked, getting to his feet.  

"In the kitchenette.  Follow me."  After walking down a side corridor in the Center, Misty and Ash sat across from each other at the dinette set in the Center's break room.  Ash sipped his coffee slowly while Misty gulped hers.  Since Joy was still healing Pikachu, Misty felt emboldened enough to try and talk honestly with Ash, although she was afraid of what she might find out.  Her heartbeat increased perceptibly.

"Do you want to talk, Ash?" she asked hesitantly.  

"Here?"  Ash looked around.  

"Why not?  It's private enough.  Joy is taking excellent care of Pikachu, and no one else is around."  Ash only looked at the tabletop.  Misty cleared her throat.  

"Ash, I want to let you have the first word.  I mean, you are the one who—er, left."  Misty continued softly, "Please tell me what's going on."

Ash sighed.  "Well, like I said, this has been going on for a while, Misty.  I just don't feel that you respect me or love me anymore."  

"Whatever gave you that…"Misty was cut off by Ash's stern gaze.  Misty held her coffee cup in both hands.

"You always tell me that I am stupid, or dense, or whatever adjective pops into your head."  Ash continued.

"Is that all, Ash?" Misty asked.

"No, it's not.  Misty, it's our—life.   We haven't had sex in weeks, maybe months even.  You push me away again and again.  You insult me, you yell at me and at the kids.  And most days, the house is an utter mess."  

Misty felt her face flush in anger.  "Our house is a mess, Ash?  Have you tried cleaning it lately?  Ash, has it ever occurred to you that since I work forty hours a week that I really don't have the time to keep our house as neat and clean as your mother's?  She doesn't work full-time!" 

"I know that." Ash tensed, seeing where their talk was heading.  

"Ash, you know that I work eight hours a day.  I come home, cook dinner, or I order something out.  I help Andrew and Alexandra with their homework.  I care for my Pokemon, and yours, and you do not _want_ to know how long it takes to clean up Gyarados.  Or Venusaur, for that matter."  Misty counted on her fingers. "I do the laundry.  I do the dishes.  And I wind up spending my free time on the weekend cleaning up the house some more.  I put in a lot of overtime work, for which I am not paid!"  Misty tried curbing her anger but like a volcano she began erupting.  Ash's silence did not help matters; he only stared at the table.  

"If you _want_ my respect, Ash, have you ever considered _earning_ it?" Misty asked acidly.

"I thought you respected me.  I see I was wrong." Ash's dark eyes flashed with anger.  

Misty halted.  _But I do love him.  And I do respect him—don't I?_   "Ash, we both know that none of these issues or whatever else is on your mind will ever get solved unless you come home.  And yes, you're right, I have yelled at the kids, in anger.  Usually when my very last nerve is frayed.  But I do apologize to them afterwards."

"You don't apologize to me!" Ash yelled.

"Because you are a man!  I expect you to be man enough and mature enough to handle situations as they arise, and not blame me for everything that goes wrong!" Misty yelled back.  

"So I am not _man _enough for you, Misty?" Ash's icy voice broke the tension in the air.  "That's probably why we haven't been intimate lately."  

"No, Ash, that's not what I meant."  Misty whispered.  The argument could have died then and there.  But Misty's perception of Ash's feelings made him seem totally insensitive to her.  Didn't he care how hard she worked, both at home and at the Center, and keeping the family together?  Didn't he appreciate her?  Misty looked Ash straight in the eyes and addressed his final complaint.  The words again formed in her mind.  She had meant to say something along the lines of, 'yes, we need couple time,' or something similar, something to make him want to come home to her.  But what finally came out of her mouth was this:  "I am not your personal whore, Ash Ketchum!"  Misty felt blood rush to her face.  Her heart hammered wildly.  Ash was staring at her like he'd never seen her before.  Ash was about to speak when Nurse Joy entered the break room.

"Ash?  Oh, there you both are.  Pikachu is ready to go."

"Thank you, Joy." Ash got up, leaving his half-finished cup of coffee on the table.  "See you later," he said to Misty without looking at her.  Misty put her hand over her face and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Misty?" questioned Joy.

"Joy, please give me five minutes, okay?"

"Okay."  

Sunday morning dawned bright and sunny.  Misty awoke to the sound of Alexandra's voice saying, "Mommy?  Are you up?  Mommy?  Can we watch cartoons?  Mommy?"

"I'm up, Alex, I'm up.  Are you hungry?  Have you eaten breakfast?"  Misty rubbed her eyes.  

"Yeah, I want some cereal.  Can we watch cartoons?"

"Yes, for a little while."  Misty smiled.  After breakfast Misty settled down in front of the computer.  She had spent some time reorganizing the house over the weekend, in the hopes she would be less forgetful and more calm.  She looked at the frame photograph on the computer desk: herself, Ash, Tracey, Professor Oak, Andrew and Alexandra in front of the Professor's house; everyone smiling and happy, except for the Gyarados in the lake behind them.  _What did Tracey and Brock call it?  When they teased Ash and me about being more than friends?  Oh, yeah, 'Ash and Misty's Love'._  Misty smiled at the memory.  She was deep in reminiscence when she typed the letters "aaml" into the online search engine.  It was then that she looked at the screen itself: American Association of Matrimonial Lawyers.  Misty blinked.  _I need fresh air, and preferably soon._  A knock at the door brought her back to the present, and she smiled when she saw Tracey Sketchit standing on the porch.  

"Misty?  Hi.  How are you?" Tracey smiled.

"Fine, Tracey, and you?" Misty hugged Tracey warmly.

"I brought you the sketch I did of your kids.  Is this a good time, or should I come back?"

"Please, come in."  Misty opened the door widely.  Tracey said hello to the kids, who were totally engrossed in the television.  Tracey handed her the sketch.  Misty looked at the charcoal portrait of Andrew and Alexandra.  It was lovely, just like the watercolor Tracey had done of Ash and Misty for their wedding present.  

"Thanks, Tracey.  It's great.  I'll definitely have to stop by the mall later today or maybe tomorrow and buy a frame for it."  

"Is Ash around?"  Tracey asked.

Misty folded her arms across her chest.  Tracey read her body language and knew something was wrong.

"No.  Actually, Tracey, Ash and I are—separated."  

"I'm so very sorry, Misty.  I—um, when did this happen?"

"Just a couple of days ago.  Ash is staying with his mother if you need him for anything."

"Misty, I told Professor Oak that I would help him today in the lab.  But if you need to talk or anything, please call me.  Promise?"  Tracey said warmly.  He remembered their journeys in the Orange Islands and how embarrassed Ash or Misty would become if anyone so much as suggested that they were more than just friends.  Tracey knew Misty had a romantic side; she had written a love letter to a fellow Pokemon Trainer, trying to play matchmaker.  Ash had seemed confused at first, but when Tracey suggested that Ash and Misty's relationship mirrored that of the Nidoran trainers (who secretly liked each other), they had both blushed and denied, rather angrily Tracey thought, that anything was going on.  And when Ash became the Chosen One on Shamouti Island, Misty had finally admitted her feelings for him; it would be some time before Ash admitted his feelings for her.  Later, Tracey had even designed their wedding invitations.

"I will, Tracey.  Thank you—for everything."  Tracey said goodbye to the kids.  Misty walked Tracey to the door and Tracey put his hand over hers as she held the doorknob.

"I'm sure everything will be okay, Misty.  Call me if you need me, okay?"  Misty smiled again and nodded.

The phone in Delia Ketchum's house rang three times before Ash answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, it's me," Misty said.  "Ash, I wanted to apologize for the other day, at the Center."  _There, I did it.  I said I was sorry.  Now can things go back to the way they were, Ash?_

"That's big of you." Ash replied.

"Yes, actually, it is," Misty said acidly.  "Look, Ash, we both know that nothing will ever get solved until you come home."  _What is wrong here?  What does he want from me?_

Ash's response brought tears to Misty's eyes.  "Look, Misty, I have listened to you insult me for years, for most of my life even.  You have eroded my self-esteem down to the point where I don't think I have any left.  I need more time, okay?"

Misty choked back a sob.  Through her tears, a plan began formulating in Misty's mind.  _I am calling that family therapist tomorrow.  And I am going to save my marriage.  _

"I know we don't often get privacy with the kids at home, Ash, but would you like to have dinner with me next week?"  

"Dinner?  At the house?"

"I was thinking we could go to Nobi's." Misty suggested.  _Just like a date.  Just like what we did when we were a couple._

"Well, okay."  Ash said.  "Does Friday sound good?"

"Yeah.  Come by the house and pick me up.  We'll talk then, Ash.  Bye."  Misty hung up the phone.  As she loaded the kids into the Land Rover, she hoped that Victoria's Secret still had that sale going on.

The Pallet Plaza Medical Building was only three blocks from the Pokemon Center, so Misty elected to walk to her late afternoon appointment.  It was a bright, sunny day and Misty hadn't been out in a while.  She watched a teenage couple walking hand-in-hand down the sidewalk, oblivious to the rest of the world.  _At least some people are happy today,_ she thought.  Misty entered the building through the massive bronze-and-glass-framed door.  She found the list of office suites and located Dr. James Berringer on the second floor, suite two-eleven.  

_Here goes nothing,_ she thought as she boarded the elevator.  Dr. Berringer's office directly faced the elevator bay and she took a deep breath before entering.  She was surprised to find his waiting room empty.  She signed her name on a clipboard in front of a frosted window.  She attempted to read a magazine article but found herself unable to focus on the words.  

"Misty Ketchum?"  A deep male voice said.  A tall man with graying hair stood in the doorway which led to the back of the office.  

"Yes, that's me.  I'm your four-thirty appointment."  Misty stood up.  

"I'm Dr. James Berringer.  It's a pleasure to meet you."  He shook hands with Misty and indicated that she follow him to his office.  "Please come in," he said.  Misty followed the doctor through the door, past a computer workstation and another steel-gray desk littered with paperwork, down a narrow hallway and into a medium-sized room.  The room was decorated with 19th-century Shaker-style furniture in mahogany and cherry woods, and wallpapered in a light textured maroon color.  

Dr. Berringer indicated for Misty to sit on an ivory colored couch facing a maroon leather chair.  Misty sat on the very edge of the couch, seemingly ready to fall off at any second.  She placed her purse at her feet and folded her hands in her lap, trying to will herself to relax.  Dr. Berringer closed the door behind him; as he did this, Misty took in the five elegantly framed diplomas on the wall.

"Do you mind if I call you by your first name, Misty, or do you prefer Mrs. Ketchum?" Dr. Berringer asked as he seated himself in the leather chair opposite his patient.  

"Misty is fine," she replied.  

"Just call me 'doctor' or "Jim' depending on what you prefer, Misty," the doctor replied.  "And I would like to get some general information about you, Misty.  How old are you?"

"Thirty-one."

"Okay.  And how long have you been having marital problems?"  The question was difficult to answer but the doctor's gentle tone put Misty somewhat at ease.

"My husband tells me that we've been having problems for a while now, maybe a few months. Anyhow, my husband told me—and the reason I am here is—he told me that he doesn't love me anymore.  He moved out of our house a couple of days ago, and is staying with his mother.  But I do still love him."  Misty choked on the last sentence.  She looked at the doctor, who was writing something on a legal-sized pad of yellow paper.  

"You know, Misty, in romantic tales, the problem is often getting the two who are in love together."  Misty had to smile at that.  Dr. Berringer continued,"But then they live happily ever after.  In real life, Misty, it is living happily afterward, day by day, that presents the challenge.  How long did you say—months?  Do you mean a year or less?"

"I'm not sure exactly.  Maybe twelve months or so."  _Is it possible that Ash and I spent an entire year not loving each other?_

"What seem to be the areas of disagreement between you and your husband?" The doctor asked, still writing.

"Ash—my husband—doesn't feel that I respect him or love him anymore.  And, um, we haven't been…"  How to say this? "We haven't been intimate in a while." Misty blushed.

"I see."  Dr. Berringer continued writing.  "Misty, what are your responsibilities around the house?"

"What?"

"I was wondering about your responsibilities around your house.  Chores, or anything like that?"

"I do pretty much everything, doctor.  I work full-time at the Pallet Town Pokemon Center and care for the house, too.  My kids clean their rooms if I remind them to."  

"How do you feel about your marriage, Misty?"  Dr. Berringer looked directly into Misty's eyes.  

"I thought I had married my true love.  But now I'm not sure of anything."  Tears filled her eyes.  

"How long have you been married?"

"Ten years this autumn.  November 23rd is our anniversary."  _If Ash and I make it through this summer, it will be ten years,_ Misty thought.  

"That is a long time," Dr. Berringer commented.  Misty nodded absently.  

"Do you love each other?" 

"I do love Ash, doctor.  I think I always have.  But he says that he does not love me anymore."  _My sisters were right: I am unlovable, _Misty thought sadly.  She wiped her eyes.  

"I think you would be surprised at how many people have said that to me, Misty.  Many people go into marriage thinking it will be just like those romantic tales I mentioned earlier.  Even you might have had expections or ideals that were not practical or realistic.  But, remember, you have made a big change in your life.  You are now living with a person, one whom you might be discovering that you don't know as well as you thought you did.  Based on my experience, I have found that success in marriage and your own personal happiness depend upon your willingness to adjust."  

"I will be the first to admit that I am not the most flexible person on the planet, and neither is Ash.  We used to be able to talk to each other about anything.  Ash and I practically grew up together.  We went on our Pokemon journeys together.  I guess we just assumed that marriage would be—I don't know if 'easy' is the correct word—but we thought we knew each other inside and out."  _So, what happened to Ash and Misty's Love?_  Misty thought.  

"Some people, because of pride, find it difficult to be flexible.  Is that true in your case, Misty?"  Dr. Berringer asked.

"I am afraid so.  My friends and family all say I have a stubborn streak."  _Yeah, but so does Ash.  Brock even called Ash and Chikorita "Team Stubborn" once_.  

"There are opportunities every day, everywhere, for one of you to be either happy or unhappy.  Do you, Misty, focus on the positive or negative aspects of your husband?"

Misty reflected for a moment.  _You are going to pay me back for my bike, you little loser!  When are you gonna get over yourself, Ash?  Why don't you do something when I ask you to?  Is that so hard?  What's your problem, Ash?_  Misty lowered her eyes in shame.  "I guess lately I have been dwelling on the negative.  It's just that Ash hasn't been happy with himself for a while, and I don't understand why."  

"I will definitely want to talk to your husband, if he will come in for an appointment."  Dr. Berringer continued taking notes.  "Now, how did you and your husband meet, Misty?"

Misty smiled genuinely for the first time.  "That, Doctor, is a very funny story…"

Considering that this happened a long time ago, in Misty's estimation anyhow, she was surprised how crystal clear the memories came flowing back to her.  Misty closed her eyes and could see the riverbank, her brand-new bike, the blue water.  She could almost feel the sun's warmth on her back.  

--I think I caught a big one!

Ash and Pikachu being lifted bodily out of the river and landing—rather hard—on the riverbank.

--Oh, it's just a kid.  And a Pokemon!  Oh, I hope it's okay!  What have you done to it?  

--Huh?  He responds.  Misty noticed then that the kid was staring at her—and blushing?

--Your Pokemon?  Is it still alive?

--Yeah, I think so.  

He stands up and asks her where he can take his Pikachu.  She points him in the direction of Viridian City.  The sound of wings flapping startles them both.  He looks terrified.  He spies her bicycle, leaning against a boulder, right where she had left it.  

--Hey, that's my bike!  She yells ineffectually.

--I'll bring it back someday!  He calls back, pedaling furiously away.  Misty frowns in anger.  And thus their relationship begins.  

They meet again in Viridian City.  Her bicycle is destroyed.  She demands payment.  Of course, she knew he probably didn't have enough money to actually buy her a new bicycle but still, it's the principle of the thing, right?  Team Rocket showing up and getting blasted off—along with the roof of the Pokemon Center.  They head into the Viridian Forest, then to Brock in Pewter City.  Then back to Cerulean City, where they have their first official (Pokemon) battle.  

--Well, he's totally not someone I'd choose for a boyfriend, but then you're no prize yourself.  Why thank you, Daisy.  My big sister:  always kind enough to remind me that I will never be the best at anything.  

Misty was surprised at how easily she told all this to a stranger, who was busily writing and taking notes as she spoke.  He was also studying her body language and facial expressions carefully.

--Maiden's Peak.  I am dressed up for the first time in I can't remember how long.  I know that I will never compete against my sisters because they are more beautiful than I am, but I looked into the mirror tonight before leaving for the party and I felt pretty.  "Sorry I'm late!"  I may feel pretty but I hate being tardy.  Ash stares at me.  A boy is staring at me?  I wonder…oh, well, you only live once.  I take his hand and say, "Let's dance, Ash."  I have never, ever asked a boy to dance with me.  And he accepted with a smile:  "Sure!"  We hold hands and move to the dance floor.  I never want this night to end!

"So, you two were childhood sweethearts, then?"  Dr. Berringer asked, snapping Misty out of her reverie.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that.  We had all kinds of adventures, good and bad…"  _And some really horrible ones, too._

--She is asking, no, begging him to wake up.  Somehow she and Brock managed to move his body from underneath the massive crystal chandelier.  He doesn't respond to their voices.  She begins crying.  Then suddenly, he turns to her and smiles softly.  "Sorry for scaring you, Misty."  She wipes her eyes, her face flushed.  She returns his smile easily.  

--"Ash, please, wake up!"  She is pressing against his chest, willing life back into him.  It has only been a few seconds since he plunged into the icy water on the back of Lugia, after falling from the sky.  The cold water pierced her body and soaked her through but she swam against a raging current to save him and Pikachu.  And now, to her horror, he is gone.  Then, amazingly, he sits up.  And he continues to fulfill his destiny while she watches from the sidelines with a proud smile on her face.  

"Misty, did Ash ever tell you the reasons, or issues as to why he left?"  The doctor asked.  He leaned back in his chair.

"Just that he didn't love me anymore.  And he said that we, um, weren't as—intimate—as we had been before.  Oh, and he also mentioned that the house is a mess."  She frowns.  _How can all this be my fault?_

"Let's take the issues one at a time.  He doesn't love you anymore.   Do you believe him?"

"I don't want to."   Misty thought for a moment.  "No, I don't believe him."

"This will become clearer once I speak to Ash, and once the two of you come in and sit down together and talk.  Love is a complex emotion.  We don't often understand why we fall in love with the person we love, or how it happened.  But remember, Misty, that one person can ruin a marriage but it takes two to make it work.  And making marriage work is an achievement.  Achievement is something that implies accomplishing something despite difficulties."

Misty nodded in agreement.  _Maybe Ash is right; maybe it's all my fault.  If only I had…why didn't I…_ Misty sighed as doubts assailed her mind.  

"This joint effort, Misty, with mutual goals in mind ties you and Ash together.  It binds you close," the doctor laced his fingers together and held up his hands, "it makes the two of you one.  And in time, this bond of love surpasses anything felt in anticipation of marriage."  

"Are you going to tell me what to do?" Misty asked, uncertainty in her voice.  

"No.  I wish it were that simple, Misty."  Dr. Berringer smiled.  "I can only give suggestions to you and Ash.  Whether or not you two choose to do anything with what I give you is up to you both."

Misty again nodded in agreement.  Well, she knew that she would do her part.  It had taken her long enough—five years, to be exact—for her to know that Ash loved her, and even longer for them to decide to marry.  _And I will be damned if I will just allow this part of my life to just go away—not without a fight._  Dr. Berringer continued speaking and Misty listened carefully, almost wishing she could take notes herself.  She felt lighter when she left his office, as though a weight she had been struggling with had been lifted from her shoulders.  _Let's see—dinner with Ash on Friday.  I'll clean the house Thursday night if I have to.  I want him home.  I want him with me.  I want him._

Misty was thinking about the rest of the week and did not notice the tall man with spiky brown hair standing near the elevator bay.  He was wearing a polo shirt and khaki trousers.  A yin-yang pendant hung around his neck.  He saw Misty and grinned like a hungry wolf before a lamb.  

"Misty!  How are you?"  He asked almost eagerly.

Misty groaned.  That nasal voice could only belong to the Pallet Town Gym Leader, Gary Oak.  _Not today, please, God.  I was in a good mood, too._  

"Oh, hello, Gary.  How are you?"  Misty forced sincerity into her voice.  

"Can't complain.  How is Ash these days?"  Gary replied.

"Busy as always, Gary.  He is the Master, you know."  Misty couldn't resist that little comment or the frown it brought to Gary's face.  But Gary recovered immediately.  He gestured to Dr. Berringer's office behind them.

"I see you've met Dr. Berringer, the marriage therapist.  He's actually very good, from what I hear.  But tell me, Misty, since we've known each other for so long now," Gary slipped an arm around Misty's shoulder in a gesture of friendship, "is something wrong with you and Ash?"

Misty sidestepped his grasp and faced the Gym Leader.  Her patience ended even sooner than she thought.  "Gary, our marriage has not, is not, and never will be any of _your_ business."  

Gary retreated.  "Oh, I see.  Does this have anything to do with what happened in Viridian City last year, at the Conference?"  Misty could have sworn he smiled as he said this.  The conference last year; but Ash said that nothing happened.  Misty remembered their conversation in the car the night Ash told her he didn't love her anymore.

"Nothing happened, Gary, not to my knowledge anyway."  Misty's brave face was beginning to fade.

"I see.  Well, you know what they say—about wives being the last to know." Gary touched her shoulder and she flinched.  She watched as Gary headed down the stairwell, fighting the urge to push him down the stairs.  Her previously light and happy mood now completely evaporated.   _Nothing happened, Ash had said.  Nothing happened.  Then why am I worried?_  Misty shook her head in annoyance at letting Gary get to her and stepped into the elevator.  The elevator itself was not air conditioned like the rest of the building and Misty noticed the change in temperature, but still feld cold inside.  She wrapped her arms around herself and stared ahead as the door closed and she descended.  

_To be continued…._


	4. Now What?

Bittersweet

A Pokemon Fanfiction

By Barb the Java Master

Legal Disclaimer 

Pokemon and its related characters are copyrighted to their respective owners including Game Freak, 4Kids Entertainment, Nintendo, etc.  No profit is being made from this story.

Author's Notes 

The two characters Andrew and Alexandra belong to me (literally).  Dr. James Berringer is also my creation.  

**Rating:  PG for mature topics.**

Text in _italics_ denote thoughts

Text in [squared brackets] is translated Pokemon speech

Text preceded by dashes as follows --- denotes flashbacks or thoughts and words from the past

Chapter Four:  Now What?

It was one of those weeks, where Thursday felt like Monday and the weekend seemed far off.  Misty was grateful that on Thursday, Joy had allowed her to go home early since the Center hadn't been that busy.  Misty needed the study time since final examinations were looming next month and she had been very distracted with Ash leaving and all.  She sighed when she realized that the house hadn't been really cleaned well since last weekend.  Putting on her grungiest clothes and popping a Pink Floyd CD into the stereo system, Misty elected to clean the floor first.  How the kids and Togepi managed to drag this much dirt onto her floor was a mystery.  

_What did Gary mean about what happened in Viridian City? Ash said that nothing happened.  And I believe Ash—don't I?_  Misty scrubbed the floor even harder, seeking to erase Gary's smirking face from her recent memory.  _Why am I even worrying about this?  Ash would never—do that to me.  _But, she recalled, Ash and I have not been intimate lately.  She tried to remember the last time they'd had enough privacy to even make love.  _If I am not the one he loves anymore, have I been replaced somehow?  By someone else, even if only for a night?  _Misty shook her head as she wrung out the mop.  We have been through too much together, haven't we, for this to happen.  

Misty straightened, feeling her spine align itself, much slower than before.  _I must be getting old,_ she thought with a sly grin.  Her grin disappeared as she glanced out the window at her weed-strewn yard.  Every year, it was the same story: she vowed to be a better gardener and bought the necessary supplies.  Ash had occasionally grumbled about the cost and she had argued that the Pokemon Master's house had better look good both outside and inside, since it was included on a Pallet Town bus tour.  But, despite her best efforts, her yard still overran with weeds and dying flowers.  Misty looked around the house, freshly mopped and dusted.  But she still saw nooks and crannies needing attention, like the kitchen, bathroom, and hallway.  _Like my marriage, _she thought glumly as she headed towards the kitchen.  Where romance and affection once bloomed, now only frustration and disillusionment grew.

After thoroughly cleaning her kitchen, Misty sat down and began sifting through some old photographs that had been tossed unlovingly into a desk drawer, rather than carefully placed into an album.  She found a photo of herself and Ash, both young adults, on a camping trip.  Ash had held the camera at arm's length and snapped the photo of the two of them grinning like fools.  Misty smiled at the memory.  

--She remembered the night exactly as it happened.  She was 19 and Ash had just turned 18 the week before.  They had been swimming in a lake while camping in the Viridian Forest, which had been Ash's strange idea of celebrating their three-year anniversary as a couple.  After changing into their pajamas, they had roasted marshmallows over the embers of a fire built with Charizard's help.  All of their Pokemon had been strangely quiet and complacent that night, as though they could sense Misty and Ash's emotions in the air, like scent on the wind.  She remembered feeling Ash's weight atop her as they moved in synchronous motions illuminated by the glowing embers and the moonlight breaking through the forest canopy.  

Misty did notice that several photographs were missing including one taken of her as a small child by her sister Violet.  She rummaged through the drawer, thinking the photos had been victims of the avalanche of papers she sifted through.  The telephone disturbed her task and she answered in a soft, slow voice: "Hello?"

"Mist?  Is everything okay?  I just wanted to check on you."  Ash said, clearly nervous.  

"Yeah, Ash, I'm fine.  Are we still on for tomorrow night at Nobi's?" Misty asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess so.  Look, Misty, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather eat at home.  I don't want to discuss this in a public place, okay?"  Ash's voice became flat and disinterested.  

"Well, okay."  Misty replied.  _Great.  Now I have to cook, too._  "I'm getting the kids from your mother's house in a little while.  I got off early today and decided to do some spring cleaning."  

"But it's summer," Ash said half-jokingly.

"I know.  But the house needed it and I need to study, too."  

"Okay.  See you tomorrow, Mist.  Take care.  Bye."

Ash was debating whether or not to have Charizard simply destroy the stack of papers in his inbox when a familiar face appeared at his office door.  "Tracey!"  Ash stood to greet his old friend.  "How are you?"  Ash and Tracey shook hands warmly.

"I'm fine, Ash, and you?"

"Okay."  Ash said.  He had been using that word, okay, a lot lately.  "Okay" was a good word to use when you wanted to convey feelings of happiness that you wished were yours without burdening others with your tales of woe.  Tracey, always observant, noticed the lowering of Ash's voice and the way his shoulders slumped forward.  

"Ash, first let me tell you that I finished that charcoal drawing of the kids.  I dropped it off at your house the other day.  And, I also wanted to let you know that I talked with Misty."  _I hope he doesn't throw me out now, _Tracey thought.  

"Oh, really?  How did Misty look?"  Ash's voice revealed concern.  

"She looked distraught, Ash.  Sad.  Want to talk about it?"  Tracey closed the door behind him.  Ash motioned for Tracey to sit down.

"I don't know where to begin, Trace.  It's just that a lot has happened—"  Ash's voice trailed off as he sat down and rubbed his eyes, reddened and unfocused from lack of sleep.  

"Ash, you and Misty are two of my closest friends.  I've known you both for a long time, and I hate seeing you like this.  I'd like to help, if you'll let me.  I have noticed, Ash, that you haven't been yourself lately.  You seem off-kilter, or something."  

"Trace, I can't explain why I feel this way.  I feel like a failure and I don't know why.  I mean, look at me," Tracey heard Ash's voice break as his eyes filled with tears, "I am the Pokemon Master, just like I said I would be.  I'm married to the only girl I have ever truly loved.  I have two beautiful children."  Tracey handed Ash a box of tissues from the corner of Ash's desk, and waited for Ash to compose himself to continue.   "So, then, why am I so unhappy?  I wish I knew, Trace.  The only way I can describe it is it's like a plague in my brain."  

"A plague?"  Tracey asked curiously.

"Yeah.  You could give me a million dollars, and it wouldn't make this feeling go away."  

"I know what you mean, Ash.  I really do."  Tracey met Ash's sorrowful gaze.  _How can anyone know how totally awful I feel?_

"Huh?"  Ash replied dumbly.  

"When I was thirteen years old, my mother enrolled me in a school for the performing arts on Tangelo Island.  She always said she loved my drawings and scribbles I made for her when I was a child."  Tracey smiled.  "I entered a portrait of her in a school-wide contest and won first prize.  Everyone but me was happy, even my father.  He hung the portrait and my ribbon in the hallway of our house."  

"What happened?  Why were you so upset?"  Ash was a little surprised at Tracey's candor; the shy artist usually kept to himself.  Although their friendship spanned decades, Ash knew very little about Tracey's family.  

"My mother never knew I won.  She lost her battle with breast cancer a week before the contest judges made their decision."  Tracey cleared his throat before continuing.  "Every time I walked past that portrait, I nearly burst into tears.  My father finally dragged me to a doctor when he said I wouldn't stop moping about the house."  

"What'd the doctor say?"

"He diagnosed me with depression.  Low-grade, nothing major.  I wasn't going insane and I wasn't suicidal.  I just could not be happy about anything anymore."  Tracey looked at the floor, remembering how he'd destroyed several paintings in a depression-induced rage, and how his father had held him protectively as he cried for several minutes afterwards.  "And I think that is what is happening to you, Ash."  Tracey sat back in his chair.  "Have you talked to anyone about this besides me?"

"No."  Ash sighed, remembering how Misty had tried to get him to open up and how he'd shut the door on her affections.  "Misty thinks I am just in a perpetual bad mood.  She must feel so frustrated."  

"I'm not telling you to go see a shrink, Ash, but if it helps—I did.  Between taking the medication he prescribed and just talking about how I felt, I started feeling like myself again.  I'm not telling you what to do Ash, but I hate seeing you like this."  

"I'll think about it.  And thanks, Tracey."  

"Oh, the drawing?  It was nothing…"  

"No, just--thank you."  Ash smiled at his friend.  Tracey smiled back.  

**

Ash was still thinking about Tracey's words as he walked through the Viridian Forest with Andrew.  Deciding to follow in Misty's footsteps, he took the rest of the afternoon off, after ensuring that life at the Gym would indeed go on without his presence.  Pikachu rested on Ash's shoulders as always and Meganium trotted close to his heels.  _Depression, huh?  Tracey thinks I am depressed._  Ash soon felt familiar emotions flood his subconscious mind.

--He lay in bed, arms folded behind his head.  He frowned while staring at the ceiling, thinking, 'Why'd I have to lose?'  He heard voices in the next room: Brock, Delia, Professor Oak, and Misty.  'I think he feels like a total loser because he lost the match,' that was Brock speaking.  'But he can't stay in bed all day,' that was Misty.  Losing the 5th round match to Ritchie was bad; having a Charizard who wouldn't obey him was worse; and having the girl who made his heart beat faster watch him lose was the absolute worst.  

--Ash, let's go for a walk.  She is smiling at him.  

--Go by yourself.  _Why am I treating Misty this way?  I didn't want to say that._

--Then let's get something to eat, she replies.  She's persistent, isn't she?  

--He rolled away from her, not wanting to face her.  She was becoming angry now and it reflected in her voice:  When are you gonna get over yourself, Ash?

--Then came the big argument, so big it brought everyone into the room to see what Ash and Misty were yelling about.  And everyone sided with Misty!  How could they?  Pikachu effectively ended the debate with a Thundershock that left everyone on the floor.  Ash had run out afterwards, trying to collect his thoughts into some sort of coherence.  He remembered seeing the pain on Misty's face as he left, vowing to return 'sometime.'

Ash came to the realization that his feelings following his defeat in the League Games and his feelings of failure now were strangely similar.  _Okay, but now what?  What do I do?  Do I keep pushing Misty away, even though she is trying so hard to help me?  _Ash was deep in thought when Andrew grabbed his hand and pointed excitedly to a small tree ahead of them.  Clinging to the tree was a small green wormlike Pokemon.  

"Daddy!  Look, it's a Caterpie!"  Andrew said, fairly dragging Ash closer to the tree and the Pokemon, who paid no heed to the humans behind it.  Meganium looked at the little Pokemon and snorted. 

[I hope you don't expect me to battle that little weakling,] she said condescendingly.  

[You know how Misty would react if Ash brought home one of those types,] Pikachu replied.  

Ash smiled.  "Want to try and catch it, Andrew?"  

"Yeah!"

Ash grinned.  He pulled an unassigned, standard-type Pokeball from his belt and handed it to Andrew, who walked cautiously closer to the Caterpie.  Holding the empty Pokeball in his right hand, Andrew threw a near-perfect pitch at the small Pokemon.  "Pokeball, go!"  Andrew exclaimed, causing the Caterpie to turn its head slightly.  Caterpie was suddenly absorbed into red energy.  The Pokeball snapped shut, the light and beep indicating a successful capture.  

"I caught a Caterpie!"  Andrew said, holding the ball in one hand and holding up his index and middle fingers in a "v" sign, just like Daddy had taught him.  Ash grinned and hugged his son.  

**

After cleaning as much as she could, and then attempting to fill her head with information regarding the neurobiology of Water Pokemon, Misty lay down on the couch with her textbook sprawled across her chest.  Drifting in and out of sleep, Misty was surprised when Ash and Andrew came into the house, Andrew holding a Pokeball, and shouting in glee, "Mommy!  Guess what!  I caught a Pokemon!"

Misty tried to sit up and asked, "Is Alexandra still at your mother's house?"  Andrew was busily shoving the Pokeball under Misty's nose.

Ash nodded.  "Andrew and I went for a walk in the woods and Andrew caught his first Pokemon."  Ash smiled proudly, as did Misty.  

"You did?  Let me see!"  Misty said, excitement building in her voice.  

Andrew threw the Pokeball towards the freshly mopped floor, and Caterpie came out and looked at Misty quizzically.  Misty flinched.  _He caught a Caterpie?  Oh, this is just what I need._

[Can Caterpie sense fear in humans?] Meganium asked, noticing Misty's expression.

[I don't think so,] Pikachu responded.  He remembered how violently Misty had reacted to Ash's capturing a Caterpie so many years ago, but how sad she seemed when Butterfree had left their group.  

 Misty glanced at Ash, who was grinning at her in a very silly way.  At first she was puzzled, but then grinned right back.  

"Mist, it won't hurt you.  Come here," Ash knelt down on the floor next to the Pokemon and pulled Misty down alongside him.  "Just hold out your hand."

"I don't want to.  Ash, I don't want that thing crawling on me!"  Misty resisted Ash's pull but knelt on the floor anyway.  

"At least it's not a Spinarak.  Here, do this…" Ash held Misty's arm out straight, her palm resting on the ground.  Then he placed his arm underneath hers and entwined their fingers together.  Caterpie looked at them both, cocked its head cutely, and then slowly crawled to Misty's hand.  Misty flinched again but then looked at Ash's smiling face.  

"Just relax, Misty.  I'm here, too."   Caterpie inched its way onto Misty's hand and forearm but she was surprised to find out that Caterpie really wasn't as slimy as she thought it would be.  Caterpie crawled a few more inches onto Misty's arm.  With some trepidation, Misty placed her other hand atop Caterpie's head and stroked it gently.  

"Congratulations, Andrew.  You did it."  Misty smiled at her son.  Andrew beamed.  He wasn't sure if he was happier about catching his first Pokemon, or about seeing his parents holding hands.  They hadn't done that in a long time.  

"The house looks good, Mist.  You did a good job cleaning."  Ash stood up, pulling Misty with him.  Misty gently lowered her arm and Caterpie crawled to his new trainer, Andrew.  Ash looked around the house appraisingly.  

"Uh, thanks, Ash."  Misty stood up and placed her hands on her hips.  "But, you know, Ash, I couldn't find some old photos of ours, like the one from our wedding that your mother took.  And some others are missing as well.  I wonder what happened to them."

"I don't know.  Don't you usually put them away?"  

"I thought I did."  Misty shrugged.  

"They're in Alexandra's room."  Ash and Misty turned to face Andrew, who was balancing a very mobile Caterpie on his shoulder.  

"How did they get in there?"  Misty asked curiously.  

"Here, come and see."  Andrew took Misty's hand and led her, with Ash following closely, down the hallway.  Turning into Alexandra's room, Misty had to smile for propped against some small stuffed animals on the dresser were the missing photographs.  Ash and Misty, dressed in bridal attire, smiling at the camera.  Ash and Misty, dressed in kimonos, dancing.  Misty, holding a baby in her arms while sitting upright with Ash's arm around hers.  Looking at the visible memories, Ash had to smile, too.  

"Um...Alexandra said she liked these photos and asked me to put them in here.  Am I in trouble?"  Andrew asked.

"No, sweetheart.  Not at all."  Misty felt Ash's hand on her shoulder and instinctively moved closer to him.  

**

Friday evening found Misty checking herself in the mirror again and again, something she hadn't done in a long time.  Ash was due for dinner in a few minutes and she had the perfect evening planned.  The kids were with Delia; dinner was warm and ready.  Misty decided on one final touch: placing a CD into the stereo system, she listened to the song she and Ash had danced to at their wedding nearly ten years earlier.  Hearing the low rumble of Ash's Camry pulling into the driveway, Misty said a silent prayer and opened the door.

Ash smiled at his wife.  Misty didn't usually get dressed up for dinner but tonight she was wearing a navy blue halter dress and her small round diamond earrings, a 5th anniversary present from Ash.  Misty's reddish hair hung down, unencumbered by the numerous ponytail holders and clips Ash usually saw scattered about the house.  Misty smiled back at him.  Ash had showered and changed at the Gym, and was wearing a white button down oxford shirt and his cleanest blue jeans.  

"Ready to eat?" Misty asked.  

Ash jumped a bit, as his mind was far from where he was standing.  He stopped looking Misty over for a moment and replied, "Huh?"

"I said, are you ready to eat?  Dinner's ready now if you're hungry."  Misty stepped aside to let Ash in.

"Uh, yeah, I am.  I didn't eat much for lunch today."  

Misty thanked Ash for getting their drinks, and began replaying the CD from the beginning.  As the music played softly in the background, small talk filled the air between them, and they smiled nervously at each other.  The more they ate, the more silent the house became, until only the stereo could be heard.  _How is it possible that Ash and I have become such intimate strangers?_  Misty wondered.  

"Why are you so quiet tonight, Mist?"  Ash finally asked.

"I don't know.  It's like—I don't know how to talk to you anymore."  Misty attempted to make eye contact with her husband. 

"Me, too."  Ash looked down at his plate.  

"I mean, we've been through so much together and then you just dump this on me—" Misty stopped herself. _All right, Misty, this is where you shut up before you ruin everything._

"I didn't just dump this on you, Mist.  This has been a long time coming."  Ash frowned.  

Anxious to avoid a scene like the one at the Pokemon Center, Misty changed the subject.  "Ash, did your mother ever say anything to you about us getting, um, professional help?"

"Yeah, she did.  Did she talk to you, too?"

"Yeah.  I already saw a marriage and family therapist this week, Ash.  But I was wondering, could we go together next week?  Please?"  

Ash remembered Tracey's words at the Gym.  He looked into Misty's aquamarine eyes.  "Misty," he began hesitantly, "do you want a divorce?"  _Do I even want to know the answer to this question?_  Ash's gaze became almost fearful.  

"No," Misty replied firmly.  Ash relaxed.  "And I am very sorry if I ever gave you reason to think I did.  Do you want a divorce, Ash?"  _What if he does?  What then?_

"No, I don't think so."  Ash looked at the table and then at Misty, who was resting her chin in her hands.  "So, when is the appointment?"

"It's sometime next week.  I forgot the actual date.  I wrote it down somewhere and I'll call you and let you know."  

"Okay.  Hey, Misty, what CD are we listening to?"  Ash looked at her questioningly.  A familiar melody entered his ears.  

"It's from the play we saw when we first started dating, remember, Ash?"  Misty lifted her fork to her mouth, and winked at him.  

"Yeah, I remember."  Ash said.  _I remember all, right.  I remember my heart nearly stopping when I saw Misty in that black dress._  Watching the play, or rather, watching Misty watching the play—talking until three in the morning afterwards.  Buying Misty the CD because she loved the play—and dancing with his bride nearly nine months later.  

"Ash," Misty began softly, "I know the kids are with your mom.  And I know you're staying there, too."  She placed her hand atop his.  "But you don't have to go there tonight if you don't want to."  She stroked his hand and their eyes met and locked.  Ash smiled and nodded.  Less than one hour later, Ash himself felt absurdly glad that Victoria's Secret had extended their sale.

***

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ash."  Dr. Berringer shook Ash's hand as he ushered them into his office.

"Same here, doctor."  Ash lied.  His ability to speak coherently had left him the last time they had tried counseling.  However, the previous week's events had served to remind Ash how—incomplete—his life was without Misty by his side.  He would do anything to make her happy, anything to keep her with him for the rest of his life.  

"Please sit down."  The doctor gestured towards the ivory couch.

Ash and Misty took seats on the couch, leaving enough space for a person to sit between them.  Dr. Berringer sat down and began explaining marriage counseling to Ash.  

"Ash, I've already had the opportunity to speak with your wife, Misty.  And now I would like to speak with you.  Typically, two people attend counseling sessions together to discuss specific issues.  Misty has already mentioned a few of those issues, and I'd like to hear your side.  Firstly, Misty said that you told her you no longer love her.  Is this a true statement?"

Ash swallowed.  "I…um, I just think that I don't feel the same about her as when we got married.  But I…" Ash stopped and nervously ran his fingers through his hair, aware of Misty's questioning gaze.  "I, um, yes, I do love her."  Misty closed her eyes and smiled softly.  "But, I don't think that she loves or respects me anymore."

"So you separated.  You are living with your mother now?"  Dr. Berringer asked.

"Yeah.  If I need to stay late at the Gym, I sleep there."  

"How old are you, Ash?"

"I just turned thirty."  

"Ash, why do you feel that Misty no longer loves you, or respects you?"

"Well, she insults me.  She's always been insulting me, ever since we've known each other.  She calls me names.  She yells at me, and at our kids.  I—I just—I've had it."  Ash's gaze was hard.

"Ash, we cannot change what others do.  But we can control and change our reactions to what others do.  Do either of you have a difficult time saying 'I'm sorry'?"  Ash and Misty looked at each other guiltily and then down at the carpet.  

Misty spoke first.  "I guess I do.  It's just that sometimes the answer is right in front of him, and he doesn't see it.  That irritates me.  I do apologize—sometimes.  I probably should work on this.  But for him to say," Misty choked on her words in frustration, "for him to say that I don't love him when he spends all his time either at work or at the computer, I find hard to believe.  Who doesn't love who, Ash?"  Her voice became tight and sharp.

"You must have a busy schedule, Ash."  Dr. Berringer commented.

"Yeah, I am the Pokemon Master right now.  There are certain things I have to do, and I can't ask other people to do them for me.  Misty works, too, at the Pokemon Center."  At the age of 10, Ash thought that being the Pokemon Master would be quite an ego trip.  However, no one had mentioned the paperwork and penury that accompanied the title.  Achieving his lifelong goal at age 22 seemed wonderful at the time, but now the rest of his life loomed before him as an empty highway, with no signs pointing him in the direction he needed to go.

"I know you have a lot of responsibilities.  But surely delegating some of those responsibilities wouldn't hurt, would it?  I do understand that if a trainer were to defeat the Elite Four and then challenge you, you would have to battle them.  But some of your other, less important duties, could be handed to Junior Trainers or Gym Leaders, maybe?"

"I guess so."  Ash hedged.  

"Earning a living is hard these days.  But both of you should remember that you should not be so occupied with earning a living that you overlook spending time with each other and displaying interest in each other as a person."  Dr. Berringer sat back and watched Ash and Misty sneak furtive glances at each other before continuing, "Now as to the matter of respect, Ash.  Do you feel that Misty's name-calling and insulting you counts as disrespect?"

"Sure does.  I mean, she doesn't do this to anyone else but me."  

"And if you were to ignore Misty in favor of playing a computer game, would that count as disrespecting her?"

Ash opened and closed his mouth several times.  He considered possible answers, many of which had been given to either his mother or to Misty, sometimes in anger.  Now they all sounded hollow and meaningless.  When Ash finally answered, it was in a low, ashamed tone of voice:  "Yeah."

"Respect is not gained by ordering someone to respect you.  You, Ash, must earn respect by how you speak and act, and by what you are.  The same holds true for Misty."  Dr. Berringer turned to Misty.  "Let me ask you something, Misty.  Is Ash difficult to respect?  By that I mean, is he domineering or chauvinistic?"

Misty smiled.  "No, Ash is easy to get along with.  He can be opinionated but he does listen to others."  Ash looked at her, pleased at her compliments.  "I never thought of Ash as a male chauvinist.  He was raised by his mother, and he has always treated her with respect."  

"Ash, let me ask you: is Misty difficult to respect or love?"

"No, not really.  But it is hard to tell someone you love them when they are insulting you."  

Misty flinched.   "Ash, what are you talking about?"

Ash faced Misty, his face hard.  "Do you have any idea how utterly…_humiliating_ it is to be in love with someone who thinks you are a complete idiot?  Do you, Misty?"  

"I—" Misty began, but Ash cut her off.  "Misty, you've been telling me for years that I am stupid or dense.  Yet you married me anyway!  If you think I am denser than the Viridian forest, then why on earth are you still here with me?"  Ash noticed that Misty was blinking back tears.  

"Because I love you Ash, with all my heart."  Misty's eyes clouded over.  

"Do you really mean that?"  Ash asked softly.  

"Of course I do."  Misty wiped her eyes.  "You are a part of me now, Ash.  I think sometimes you always have been.  I am sorry for calling you names.  If I could take it back, I would."  She sighed.  Dr. Berringer was handing her a tissue and she looked up.  The doctor motioned for her to continue speaking.  "I don't understand us sometimes, Ash.  Why are will still afraid of rejection?"

"What do you mean by that, Misty?"  Dr. Berringer interjected.

"We both hid our feelings for so long.  I guess we were both afraid we wouldn't like each other.  But why are we like this so many years later?"  Misty said.

"Well, you both have a difficult time apologizing.  And you both seem to spend a lot of your free time alone or apart from each other.  Communication is a vital element lacking in many families.  Ash and Misty, you both need to work at communicating.  Discuss your activities and feelings.  You may laugh, cry, or get angry.  But talk it out."  Dr. Berringer said before continuing to write.  

"I had thought it was because I wasn't, um, young and beautiful."  Misty blurted out.  Both Ash and the doctor stared at her momentarily.  She blushed.  

"What does that mean, Mist?"  Ash asked in surprise.

"Well, it's just that I've been told for most of my life that I'm not the prettiest girl in the world.  My father paid little attention to me, since he and my mother were busy taking care of my older sisters."  

"You are the youngest, then?"  Dr. Berringer asked.

"Yes.  My sisters are triplets and my parents didn't think that they would have any more children.  Then, when my sisters turned six, my mother found out she was pregnant with me.  My parents died when I was nine, in a car crash.  A drunk driver hit them head-on.  And my sisters, who were fifteen at the time, were burdened with my care."  Misty disliked talking about her family; the bad memories outweighed the good.  No matter what Aunt Holly or cousin Lily said to assuage her fears, Misty still felt somehow responsible for her parents' deaths.  And her sisters discovered soon that tormenting her offered them more entertainment than simply befriending her.  

"You were a burden?"  The doctor asked.

"They told me I was.  They called me a little runt.  I know they probably wanted to go out, have fun, you know, just to be teenagers.  But they had this little girl to care for.  I think they resented me.  They always told me I was ugly.  Eventually, I started believing them."  Misty looked down at her lap.  

"Misty," Ash said as he moved closer to her, "you are not ugly.  You know, when I first saw you I thought you were beautiful.  It's not about that.  I mean, I am not exactly Fiorello Cappuchino, either."  Ash shot her the lopsided grin she had grown to love.  

"And then what Gary Oak said—" Misty started, feeling Ash's body tense up.  Ash winced at the mention of his rival's name.   "Gary said that Ash…well, that something happened last year at the Pokemon Conference in Viridian City."

"When did you see Gary?"  Ash asked.

"Here, after my last appointment, Ash."  

"If you believe Gary over me, Misty, I don't know what to think.  I already told you that nothing happened."  Ash held Misty in his arms and she nestled closer to him.  

"What exactly was the incident in question?"  Dr. Berringer interposed.  

"I went—alone—to the Pokemon Conference last year, since Misty and her sisters were on vacation at the time.  A woman named Patty tried to buy me a drink in the hotel bar.  I declined.  She tried to talk to me, but I said I was busy, and tried to act like I wasn't interested.  She—came on to me, I guess—and I asked to be left alone.  She left the bar after that.  This happened Saturday night, I think, but I haven't seen her since then."  Ash released Misty from his grasp.  "I told you.  Nothing happened."  

"What are your views on infidelity, Ash?"  Dr. Berringer's soft, low voice broke through the silence.

"It's horrible.  My father—my parents are divorced—cheated on my mother.  It devastated her and our family.  I hate him for what he did.  He never was very discreet about it, but mom wanted to stay married to him for my sake, I guess.  They were married for a while, but they hated each other.  Eventually he began—abusing her."  

"Physically?"  The doctor asked, seeing Ash's hands clenched into fists.  He'd very nearly been arrested for assault and battery the last time he spoke to his biological father after he'd won the title of Pokemon Master.  

Ash knew the only reason that he wasn't currently listed as a felon in the Kanto region was the rational voice of Misty, who disliked violence in any form.  

"Physically and emotionally.  Like I said, I do not ever want to become like him.  I could not—I _will_ not—ever do that to Misty."  Ash unclenched his fists, realizing that Misty had her arm around him.  _And I believe it is time I had a little talk with Gary Oak,_ Ash thought, letting Misty's touch release the tension within him.

**

Leaving the appointment several minutes later, Misty felt lighter again, like a burden was lifted from her shoulders.  Unburdening her innermost thoughts, her soul, to a stranger was surprisingly easier than she thought it would be.  She usually wrote what or how she felt in her journal, which by now had grown to several volumes.  Having kept a journal since she was eleven years old, Misty felt comfortable writing down her feelings and then occasionally revisiting those same emotions—love, hate, anger, jealousy, fear—but from a newer and often more understanding perspective.  

Misty smiled, remembering the blue cloth-covered journal she had kept at age twelve.  Brock, who was tired of listening to her and Ash argue about nothing, had taken a semi permanent marker and written "Misty loves Ash" in large block letters on the back cover of her journal and then left it out atop her backpack.  Ash and Pikachu had looked at her strangely as she frantically wiped the book with the corner of her shirt.  Brock had only smiled and winked at her.  _Why can't life be simple anymore?_ She thought.

Three weeks and several sessions later, the subject came up:  Ash and Misty's sex life.  Misty dreaded this conversation, and Ash probably would have been more comfortable in a den of Arboks.

"Well, this was one of your complaints, Ash."  Misty said.  "What exactly is the problem, anyway?"  _The sooner we get this over with, the better.  Which has been my attitude towards sex lately, _Misty admitted.

"It's just that—Misty, you don't seem to enjoy lovemaking anymore.  And that comment you made about me being 'man enough' for you—" Ash stopped speaking and looked at the ground.  

"Ash, I already apologized for what I said at the Center."  Misty sighed.  "Look, here's what I think the problem is: you work hard all week and so do I.  You have your down time on the computer.  Meanwhile, I clean the house, cook the meals, and take care of our kids.  You basically ignore me all week and then on Saturday night, you want a willing and ready partner."  Misty's voice was on the verge of breaking.  "Is that all I am to you anymore, Ash?  Just a warm body for you to use to satisfy your passions?  Because that is how I feel sometimes."

"No!  My God, Misty, how can you think that?"  Ash appeared shocked at her words.  "I haven't been on the computer that much lately.  I haven't been ignoring you.  Misty, it just seems like—I don't know."  Ash took a breath before continuing.  "Misty, I have tried.  Really.  I have done everything I can think of to make sex pleasurable for you and for me.  Misty, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met.  But I can't satisfy you.  Do you know how I feel when I reach for you and you freeze like that?  I feel like a failure: as a husband, as a man, and as your lover."  Ash swallowed hard.  

"You know," Dr. Berringer interjected, "Much frigidity in wives is due to husbands who are ignorant of a woman's physical and emotional makeup."  Misty sat up straight at the mention of the word 'frigid'—it simply wasn't how she perceived herself to be.  

"Misty, is anything wrong?"  Ash's voice seemed to startle her.  She seemed on the verge of tears.

"He grabbed me from behind—what, I'm sorry.  Did you say something?"  Misty had been speaking out loud without realizing it.  Now she had Ash's and the doctor's full attention.

"Who grabbed you from behind?"  

Misty wasn't sure who asked the question, but fear crept into her voice as she answered.   "Greg did.  Greg, my sister's boyfriend.  We all went to the beach one day and I was in the water swimming.  And Greg—I guess he wanted to scare me—came up behind me and pulled on my foot.  He pulled me very close to him.  I didn't like it but I didn't say anything.  He, um, started running his hands up and down my legs, across my back—" The dam burst and Misty began crying.  "Between my thighs.  Finally, I kicked him in the stomach and swam away.  You know, it's funny," Misty continued as Ash pulled her into a hug and began stroking her hair, "This happened so long ago, yet sometimes when I close my eyes I can still see Greg's smirking face like it was yesterday."  

"How old was Greg when this incident happened?"  Dr. Berringer asked.

"Nineteen, maybe twenty." Misty replied while wiping her eyes.

"And how old were you, Misty?" He continued softly.

"I was seven years old." Misty's voice was barely audible.  "I'm sorry.  It's just that—and it's not that I don't trust men, I do—it's just that physical contact is hard for me.  Sometimes when Ash touches me, I don't see him, I see Greg's face.  I become so—frightened.  It's not Ash's fault.  I'm so sorry, Ash…" Ash murmured, I understand, as Misty continued crying into his shoulder.  

"Mist, it's okay.  He can't hurt you."  Ash continued stroking her hair.  Misty visibly relaxed in her husband's arms as the tension melted away.  _How long have I been keeping that inside me?  I never told Ash this._

"Mist, why haven't I been told about this before?" Ash cradled her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.  His expression was tender.

"I don't know, Ash.  I mean, how exactly do you bring a subject like this into polite conversation?  "Oh, by the way, I was assaulted when I was seven years old.'  You can't just blurt it out!  I tried to blot it out of my memory but apparently it's still there.  I'm sorry, Ash.  I guess it's my fault that we've been having problems in bed…"

"Misty, it is not your fault.  Do you understand?  It is not your fault."  Ash wiped a tear from her cheek, and she nodded.  

"Ash, Misty, I know this is a difficult subject for both of you.  What is sex, anyway?  Is it a mere biologic function or a source of pleasure?  More importantly, how do you view it?  These are some questions I would like for you both to think about before we see each other again."  Dr Berringer said, ending the session, much to Misty's relief.  As they left the doctor's office, Misty noticed a photograph of a girl in Ash's wallet.  But they hadn't had any portraits of Alexandra taken lately.  Misty made a mental note to ask Ash about it later when they got home.

**

Ash was helping Alexandra clean her room when he noticed Misty standing in the doorway holding his wallet.  She was smiling.  

"Ash, do you love me?" She asked softly.

"Of course I do.  I married you, didn't I?  I support you, don't I?  I wouldn't do that if I didn't love you."  Ash was smiling now, watching Misty.  She removed a small photograph from his wallet.

"What's this, then?"

The photograph showed a girl who looked remarkably like Alexandra, with reddish hair pulled into a sideways ponytail.  The little girl was about four years old and was playing a tambourine, laughing.  Ash moved closer to Misty and looked at the photograph.  Ash took the photo in his hands and said, "I cherish this little girl."  Then he took Misty's face in both his hands and said, "I cherish what she became, too."  Then Ash kissed Misty very tenderly.  When they separated, Misty had tears in her eyes.  

***

With Ash and the kids at Delia's house this weekend, Misty knew she could get more studying done but she was becoming less tolerant of the silence.  Their relationship was improving slowly but Ash had asked for more time to think, and she had reluctantly agreed.  Calling Tracey and hearing a friendly voice made her feel better, but it was a poor substitute for having her family—her entire family—home with her.  Then Misty noticed a blinking red light on the answering machine.  Playing back the entire message, she heard Gary Oak's nasal voice asking Ash to contact him regarding some rumors circulating around town.  She immediately called Ash at Delia's and relayed the message.

"What do you think is going on, Ash?" Misty asked.

"I don't know.  But I will find out today.  Do you want to talk to the kids?"

"Yeah.  How's Andrew?"  Misty asked before hearing her son's voice.

"Mommy?  Are you okay?"  Andrew's voice warmed her entire body.

"Mommy's fine, sweetie.  And how are you?"

"Good."

"Be good for Grandma and Daddy okay?"

"I will.  Mommy, are you alone?"  The question surprised her at first.

"Yes."  Misty replied.

"Because if you're scared, I can come home and stay with you.  Me and Caterpie can protect you!"

Misty laughed silently.  _Don't worry about that, Andrew.  Gyarados, Starmie, Seadra, Togepi, and Dragonite can handle that._  "No, sweetie.  I'm fine.  Really."  She was sure Andrew could hear her smile come through in her voice.   "Is Alexandra there, Andrew?"

"She's playing with Caterpie right now.  She says hello."  Misty could hear Alexandra's voice in the background, along with Caterpie's contented purring.  Then Ash came back on the line.  

"Mist?  Still there?"

"Yeah.  Look, go call Gary.  I'm going to study for a while."  

"Okay.  Talk to you later."  

***

Ash took the cordless telephone into his room, figuring he'd be using a few four-letter words in his conversation with Gary, and decided that privacy was best in this situation.  Ash shook his head, thinking about his tumultuous relationship with the Pallet Town Gym Leader.  From his earliest remembrance, Gary had been his best friend.  They they'd started their Pokemon journeys the same day and everything changed.  Friendship became rivalry, which in turn became bitter rivalry, which again morphed into a grudging respect they had for each other in adulthood.  

"Pallet Town Gym, may I help you?"  Ash recognized the secretary's shrill voice immediately.

"Gary Oak, please.  This is Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum."  

"One moment, please."

A few seconds passed.  _He probably enjoys keeping me on hold,_ Ash thought.  Then Gary's nasal voice came on the line.  "This is Gym Leader Gary Oak."

"Gary?  Ash.  I'm returning your call."

"Oh, yeah.  Now I remember…" Gary trailed off.

"What's this I hear about rumors, Gary?" Ash asked impatiently.

"It's not exactly rumors, Ash.  It's—well, there's this article that this reporter is writing and it's a profile of you."

"How do you know this, Gary?" Ash rubbed his temple.

"Let's just say I have connections."

"Fine."  Ash's voice hardened.  "You have connections.  Yes, the Pokemon League magazine is doing a profile of me for next month's issue.  They do this every year.  What's the deal?"

"Well, Ash, the deal is that this reporter happened to get an anonymous tip about you and Misty having, well, difficulties at home.  And I know that this is none of my business—"

"And you would be right."

"But Ash, think about it for a minute.  Everyone knows you as a family man.  You have this, uh, image of having the perfect family.  What if they knew you were currently living with your mother and not your wife?  And that you and Misty were on the verge of a divorce?"  Gary's voice was maddeningly calm.  

Ash felt his face flush in anger.  "Gary, exactly how would anyone know what I do with my personal time, especially a reporter?"

"Good reporters never reveal their sources, Ash.  And anonymous tips can't be traced.  Look, I know the reporter who's assigned to do this profile.  I could maybe—persuade—them not to include these unfounded rumors in the profile.  I know how damaging that could be to the League and to your _reputation_ as the _perfect_ family man."  It was Gary's emphasis on the words 'perfect' and 'reputation' that made Ash suddenly aware of Misty's words at the doctor's office: "When did you see Gary?"  "Here, after my last appointment, Ash."  _And what exactly was Gary doing there?_ Ash wondered.  

"Of course," Gary continued, "I'd be doing this as a favor to you.  And in return, I'd ask a favor of you as well."

"And that would be what, exactly, Gary?"

"Let me be your next challenger, Ash.  We both know I'm most qualified to challenge you."

"For the title of Pokemon Master, Gary?"  Sarcasm seeped into Ash's voice.

"For everything, Ashy-boy."  

Implicit in Gary's final words was a common threat used by schoolyard bullies everywhere:  do as I say or I'll hurt you.  Ash recognized this and almost immediately began planning his strategy.

"Fine, Gary.  You want to challenge me?  Then go back to Indigo Plateau and don't let Lance kick your ass like he did the last time."  

"Ash, haven't you heard anything I said—" Gary replied.

"I heard every word crystal clear, Gary."  Ash's voice became icy cold.  "And you know as well as I do that Pokemon aren't to be used in personal battles.  And you just made this _very_ personal.  League rules prevent me from accepting a challenge from anyone who hasn't beaten all of the Elite Four, which you _haven't, _Gary.  And I will _not_ jeopardize my title my title for an egomaniac like you."  

"Thinking of what's in your best interest instead of what's in your family's best interest, Ash?"

"What's in my family's best interest would be for you to stay as far away from them as possible, Gary.  Misty and I are not getting a divorce.  Period."  Ash, knowing his anger would probably cause him to say something he would later regret, hung up the telephone.  _So Gary is planning to what—blackmail—me for the title?_  Ash sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  _I hope I don't have too much to do today.  Because I need to begin strategizing._

"Melissa?"  Ash rang his secretary on the intercom.  "Can you tell me who is interviewing me next month?"

"Uh, let's see…it's a reporter named Patricia Sheridan."  Melissa replied.

"Patricia Sheridan.  Thanks, Melissa."  Ash replied.  

Ash turned on his computer and navigated through several menus before finding the photograph gallery archived inside.  Ash stared at the screen as a photograph taken many years ago of Gary Oak at the Pokemon League Games came up.  And what made Ash sit perfectly straight in his chair was the headshot of one of Gary's cheerleaders in the background.  Ash stared at the photograph for several seconds before allowing a smile to cross his face.  _I know exactly what I am going to do._

***

Misty was reheating a plate of spaghetti bolognaise when she heard a car pull into the driveway.  Looking outside through the living room window, she saw Andrew and Alexandra getting out of Ash's blue Camry.  Ash was carrying their suitcases.  They flew into the house and tackled Misty's legs.  

"Mommy!!"

"Hi, guys.  How are you?"  Misty hugged and kissed her children.

"Fine.  Daddy's back, too!"  Andrew said excitedly.

Misty looked puzzled.  She left the kids in the living room and walked to the porch.  Ash was pulling a gray duffel bag from the trunk of the car.  A larger suitcase sat next to the car.  Alexandra wandered out of the house and joined Misty on the porch.  

"What's going on?  What's Daddy doing with all that stuff?"  Alexandra asked as Misty scooped her into her arms.

  "Daddy's home."  Misty replied happily.  The late summer air was becoming cooler but for some reason, Misty didn't notice.  

_To be continued…._


	5. Cherished

Bittersweet

A Pokemon Fanfiction

By Barb the Java Master

Legal Disclaimer 

Pokemon and its related characters are copyrighted to their respective owners including Game Freak, 4Kids Entertainment, Nintendo, etc.  No profit is being made from this story.

Author's Notes 

The two characters Andrew and Alexandra belong to me (literally).  Dr. James Berringer is also my creation.  

**Rating:  PG for mature topics.**

Text in _italics_ denote thoughts

Text in [squared brackets] is translated Pokemon speech

Text preceded by dashes as follows --- denotes flashbacks or thoughts and words from the past

Chapter Five:  Cherished 

Ash brought the bags into the house and set them in the hallway.  He looked around at the familiar surroundings, feeling surprisingly calm after several weeks of uncertainty.  He exhaled and turned to Misty.  

"Misty, we need to talk."  Ash said.  

Misty set Alexandra down.  "Okay.  But let's wait until after dinner.  We can put a video on for the kids to watch and then talk."  

"That sounds good."  

"Do you need any help?"  Misty asked.

"With what?" 

"Unpacking."  Misty indicated Ash's suitcases and smiled.  They went at the necessary chore silently but with searching looks at each other.  Misty was pleased to see that Ash had replaced his platinum wedding band on his ring finger; Misty had done the same days earlier.  It was when Misty started putting away Ash's briefcase, accidentally spilling its contents onto their bed, that she saw a photograph of Gary Oak and his cheerleaders.  One of the cheerleaders' faces was circled.

"What's this, Ash?"  

"That's what we have to talk about."

***

With Andrew and Alexandra entranced by the adventures of several talking dinosaurs living in a great valley, Misty and Ash sat down at the dinner table and for several moments simply looked at each other.  Embarrassed smiles crossed their faces and they finally relaxed.  Misty spoke first.  "So, what's with the photo, Ash?  You have a birdcage to line it with?"

"I wish I did, Mist.  Look, I know that you saw Gary after one of our appointments with Dr. Berringer.  What exactly did Gary say to you?"

Misty frowned, remembering not Gary's words but rather his smirking face.  "He said, or rather he pointed to Dr. Berringer's sign and asked me if this had anything to do with the conference in Viridian City last year."  

"Misty, I am telling you again that nothing happened."  Ash took her hand in his and stroked it gently.  

"I trust you," were Misty's only words.  

"Then trust me to take care of this matter, Misty.  I think I know what Gary's planning and this is something that, as much as I would like to have your help, I would like to handle myself."  Misty saw hardness in Ash's eyes and recognized it as his defense mode.  Something or someone dear to him was in trouble, and he was ready to fight.  It felt so very good to have Ash on her side, Misty decided.  To be loved and protected.  She slept soundly with Ash spooned next to her body, and dreamed for the first time in weeks.

***

"Melissa, please show Patricia Sheridan into my office."  Ash tried to look relaxed.  Inside he felt jumpy, as he did before a Pokemon battle.

"Sure."  Melissa chirped.  The door to Ash's office opened and a petite slender blonde walked in, extending a well-manicured hand to Ash.  She smiled professionally and said, "Mr. Ketchum I'm Patty Sheridan.  Nice to meet you."  

"Please, call me Ash.  It's a pleasure to meet you."  Ash grinned like a Gengar and indicated for Patty to sit down, which she did, taking a few noticeable seconds to cross her legs and ease into the chair.  

"And as you also know, I'm here to interview you for the annual profile.  I have some questions prepared."  

"Shall we start at the beginning, then?" Ash asked.  

Patty smiled flirtatiously and was visibly disappointed in Ash's reaction, or lack thereof.  Many minutes later Patty was sitting slack-jawed in the chair, astonished at what Ash had told her about his Pokemon journey.  

"Am I to understand that you have seen Ho-Oh, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, and Lugia?  Entei and Suicine?  And the Unown?  All these Legendary Pokemon?"  Patty's mouth dropped open.  

Ash nodded with a slight smile.  "I can arrange introductions if you like, but Unown don't usually do interviews.  They prefer to write."  

Patty's jaw dropped even further and she found herself struggling to find the ability to speak.  "Wow.  Very impressive, Ash.  It's almost like you're…. the 'chosen one' or something like that."  

"Something like that, yes."  Ash grinned.  "So, now you know how I became the Pokemon Master.  Is there anything else?"

"How does the Master spend his down time?"  

"At home with his family."  Ash tensed but maintained his self-control.  "Two lively kids and a beautiful wife ensure that my personal life is more fulfilling than my professional life."  

"Is that so?"  Patty looked at him from slightly lowered eyes.

"Yes, as a matter of fact.  Why do you ask?"

"Some—unconfirmed rumors—have been brought to my attention.  An anonymous source said that your wife was seen leaving the office of a marriage counselor.  Is there—trouble in paradise?"  Patty asked in a calculating tone of voice.

_Enough playing around,_ Ash thought.  "And why on earth would the Pokemon League give credence to unconfirmed rumors, Patty?"  

"It's just something that's come up.  I'm giving you a chance to respond."

"And this is my response."  Ash opened a desk drawer and pulled out the photograph.  Patty paled when she saw her face circled in bright red ink.  "Pretty big career move, Patty, from professional cheerleader to reporter."  

Patty glared at Ash.  "And what does my career have to do with this interview?"

"The interview's over, Patty.  I'd just like to know, off the record of course, who your real boss is."  Ash locked eyes with Patty and she immediately knew how a trapped Rattata felt.  "My wife," Ash continued, "knows who started these rumors.  It was Gary Oak, the Pallet Town Gym Leader.  And since Gary has personally told me that he has 'connections', I'm going to safely assume that he's the one who got you this job as a reporter.  And he probably was the one who pointed me out at the bar last year.  Remember the conference in Viridian City?"

Letting this information sink in, Patty shifted uncomfortably in the chair before finally speaking.  "I…er…Gary just suggested that I buy you a drink, that's all.  What's the harm done?"  She asked defensively.

"The harm done is that it would have appeared to others that I was cheating on my wife, Misty.  And I love my wife dearly."  Ash leaned back in his chair.  "I care about what others think, Patty, because I have to.  People look up to me now.  And I also care very much about my family and would _hate_ to see them fed to the rumor mill."  Ash's emphasis on the word 'hate' made Patty sit ramrod straight in her chair.  She looked around Ash's office and for a second thought she detected sparks flying off Pikachu's cheeks.  Her fearful gaze made Ash smile.  "Are you married, Patty?"

"No."  She frowned.  

"You know, as a kid, I used to run into Gary occasionally on my Pokemon journeys."  Ash laughed.  "My friend Brock and I used to have many late-night conversations regarding exactly what a hormonal teenager like Gary, er, did with the girls who traveled with him."  

"Nothing happened!"  Patty glared at Ash.

Ash held his hands up in mock surrender.  "I assumed as much.  Everyone knows how close he was to his Arcanine..."  Ash and Patty both stood up.  Patty looked extremely flustered.  Ash escorted her to the door.  He knew from experience that being ambushed is not a nice thing.  "I'm sure as you sort out the information for this interview, you will find exactly where to stick those unconfirmed rumors, Patty."  Ash smiled in satisfaction as Patty ducked out the door.  

***

When Ash returned home that night, he found Delia and Misty sitting on the front porch drinking tea, while Andrew and Alexandra played freeze tag in the yard with Mr. Mime and Togepi.  Misty was writing something on a piece of paper.  Ash hugged and kissed Delia, and then leaned against the railing and watched the kids play.  The summer gone, cooler air blew through the yard, scattering the leaves.  _God, how I hate yard work, _Ash thought as he saw his weekend being planned for him.  

"What're you writing, Misty?"

"A guest list.  For the party."

"Waa?"

"Ash, our anniversary is next month.  Delia is throwing us a party at her house.  I'm keeping it to close friends only, though."  

"Sounds good."  Ash smiled at the two women.

"Did you have a nice day at work?"  Misty asked.

"Oh, yes, the interview went smoothly."  Misty looked at Ash but couldn't quite figure out why he was grinning widely.  Misty shrugged.  

Later that evening, Misty was on the telephone with her sister Lily longer than expected.  Ash came up behind her and nuzzled her neck but she pushed him back.  

"I'm on the phone, Ash!"  She whispered angrily.  "Come on, now."

Ash began kissing her neck gently but then more firmly as he worked his way down to her shoulder, feeling Misty relax in his arms.  Misty sighed and gave in as Ash continued to explore her upper body with his hands and lips.  Then Ash smiled as Misty spoke to Lily in a slightly dazed voice: "I've got to go.  Something's come up."

***

In the early part of November, Ash and Misty kept their final appointment with Dr. Berringer.  As they prepared to leave, Ash shook the doctor's hand.  

"We wanted to thank you for helping us," Ash said to Dr. Berringer.

"It's my job and my privilege, Ash.  I am glad that you two have decided to remain together."  Dr. Berringer smiled.  "You two have a, well, remarkable history together.  And you have both shown a commitment to each other and to the vows you took years ago.  I know that many counselors and psychologists recommend divorce if the marriage seems hopeless or loveless, but I don't."  

"Do you have any parting words of wisdom?"  Misty smiled.

"Actually, I noticed that Ash has a small scar on his wrist."  Dr. Berringer pointed to Ash's left wrist where a narrow white two-inch scar ran down his thumb to the wrist joint.  "Ash said he got this while trying to remove a Raticate from your house.  Now, when I was in medical school, surgery was the last resort for many patients.  We did everything we could to treat them, but if surgery became necessary to save their lives, then and only then did we do it.  I believe that divorce is a painful experience.  I liken it to an operation which may leave scars."  Dr. Berringer pointed to Ash's wrist again.  "You know, according to research, divorce is second only to losing your mate in death in life's most stressful situations."

"I read that somewhere, too," Misty said.

"Yes, and it's true, Misty.  The bonds that you and Ash have created are physical, emotional, mental, and spiritual.  To cut that all asunder is really drastic surgery.  And I am glad to see that you have decided to repair those bonds instead."  Ash put his arm around Misty as they left Dr. Berringer's office.  

"Are you glad we did this, Ash?  I mean, counseling and all?"

"Yes, definitely."  Ash kissed Misty's forehead affectionately.  "I'm not ready to lose you, Misty, or the kids.  And I enjoy feeling like myself again."

Although Ash loathed taking any type of medication and generally did not like doctors, his willingness to participate in marriage counseling made Misty see him in a new light.  He cared about Pokemon, yes, but he also cared deeply about her.  And the Tranquilamene that he had been taking for the past three months had rejuvenated him.  _He looks happy now,_ Misty thought, _and happiness grows only if shared.  _She wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked to the restaurant where they'd chosen to eat lunch.  

"Misty, could you get us a table?  I see someone I need to speak with."  Ash hugged her briefly and then walked towards a table near the kitchen door.  Misty watched his back disappear into the restaurant and then grinned wickedly as she saw Ash approach a table where a man with spiky brown hair was reclining.  

"Gary?  What a pleasant surprise this is," Ash drawled.  

Gary looked up and smiled nonchalantly.  "How's it going, Ash?"  Gary asked, motioning for Ash to sit down.  

"Just fine, Gary, and you?"  Ash lowered himself into the leather-covered booth.

"Can't complain."  Gary took a long swig of his beer.  "How'd the interview go, Ashy-boy?"

"You know something, Gary?  I have always hated that nickname."  Ash folded his hands on the table, partially to prevent himself from simply strangling the Gym Leader right then and there.  "But since you asked, it went very well.  Lovely reporter, that Patty.  Very attractive woman."

"She is."  Gary agreed.

"So you do know her."

Gary sweatdropped.  "She's just an old friend.  Actually, she used to be one of my cheerleaders."  He said with a sly grin.

Ash chuckled.  "I remember those days.  Are you sure she was just a friend, Gary?"

Warily, Gary looked at Ash.  "Yeah, I'm sure.  We never got together, if that's what you mean."

"I'm sure you didn't.  Listen, Gary, I've been thinking about what you said—"

"When's the battle, Ash?" Gary smiled.

"I said, I've been thinking about what you said to my wife, Misty."  Ash's dark eyes flashed with anger.  "Actually, Misty brought home a medical journal the other day with an article written by a man named Dr. Steven Foster.  I read it, and I also did some research on Dr. Foster.  Turns out he has an office in the same building as Dr. Berringer, the marriage counselor Misty and I were seeing." 

"And what does this have to do with our battle, Ash?"  

"It has nothing to do with our battle, Gary, which will not occur until you have defeated Lance.  No, what I thought was interesting was that Dr. Foster is a urologist who specializes in treating sexually dysfunctional males."  Ash smiled as Gary squirmed in the booth.  _No wonder his cheerleaders cried so often,_ Ash thought.  "Like pushing a rope uphill, eh, Gary?"  Ash's grin widened.

"That is none of your business, Ketchum!"  Gary exploded.  He turned bright red as several stunned diners turned to look at him.  

"Here's the deal, Gary.  I want you to leave my family and me alone.  If you defeat Lance and wish to challenge me, fine.  But stay away from Misty and my children."

"Or else, Ash?"  Gary's angry glare was matched by Ash's.

"Or else your grandfather, and financial backer, might get an 'anonymous tip' about your spending his good money on an F-1 penile implant."  Ash was pleasantly surprised to see Gary sweatdropping violently.  "And as you pointed out, Gary, anonymous tips can't be traced."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, Gary."

Their conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice.  "Ash?  Is everything okay?"  Misty stood behind Gary, who turned and saw her.  He blushed bright red.  "Oh, hello, Gary," Misty smiled politely.

"Everything's fine, Misty."  Ash replied before turning back to Gary.  "Consider your position very carefully, Gym Leader," he said.  "Consider whether it is right and proper for a senior trainer such as yourself to engage in blackmail."  Gary opened and closed his mouth, his face deathly pale.  

"Oh, spare me your denials, Gary," Ash snapped.  "I can't _prove_ anything.  But I know, Gary.  _I know._"  Ash leaned forward and looked his childhood friend right in the eyes.  Ash stood to leave, taking Misty's hand in his own.  "I'm having lunch with my wife, Gary, so if you'll excuse us."  As they turned their backs to Gary and walked away, Ash noticed Misty holding her hand over her mouth.  Ash wondered if she was feeling ill.  When they got to their table, Ash could see that Misty was holding back laughter.  "The F-1 penile implant?" was all Misty got out before they both collapsed in laughter.

***

Misty was placing the last of Todd's photographs in the frames she had purchased.  She'd asked Todd to enlarge the photo of herself and Ash dancing in Delia's living room at their 10th anniversary party that was held last week.  The photograph wasn't a close up but Misty was clearly laughing at something Ash was saying to her as they moved slowly across the floor.  Ash had been singing, off-key, the lyrics to their favorite song:  "Love me, that's all I ask of you…" The song they had danced to at their wedding.  Another photograph of the entire group had also been enlarged and now hung on the wall adjacent to their wedding portrait.

"Mist?  You almost done?"  Ash asked.

"Yeah.  How does it look?"  Misty had been arranging and rearranging the photos for optimal viewing.

Ash just scratched his head.  "Fine, I guess."  He glanced at Misty and smiled, seeing her wearing his anniversary gift:  a single strand of pearls with a diamond clasp.  "If you're done, I rented a movie I thought you might like.  It's called 'My Best Friend's Wedding'."

_Ash Ketchum…rented…a romantic comedy?_  Misty thought.  "Sure.  I've been wanting to see that movie.  Are the kids asleep?"

"Yeah, finally."

They nestled into the couch together with Misty's head resting on Ash's chest.  Ash clicked on the remote and watched Misty's puzzled reaction as the movie began playing.  She had expected to see Julia Roberts' smiling face but instead saw a park facing the ocean; then a close-up of a white gazebo bedecked in blue and white ribbons.  Then several shots of familiar faces: Duplica, Lily, Violet, and Delia.  Misty smiled as she recognized Brock waving and grinning and pointing to a very nervous-looking Ash wearing a black tuxedo. _He looked so good in that tuxedo, _Misty remembered.  

"Ash," Misty said softly, blinking back tears, "I thought we were watching 'My Best Friend's Wedding'?"

"We are, Misty.  We are."

The End 


End file.
